Roma, città eterna
by Aries sin
Summary: Afrodite, um estudante sueco, passa uma ano em Roma, a cidade eterna. Novos amigos, nova vida, onde tudo pode acontecer…sobretudo se um certo italiano aparecer de repente. UA Yaoi
1. Erasmus

**Resumo:** Afrodite passa uma ano em Roma, cidade eterna. Novos amigos, nova vida, onde tudo pode acontecer…sobretudo se um certo italiano aparecer de repente. (UA) Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Bom, o costume, Saint Seiya não me pertence mas sim a Kurumada.  
Quanto ao nome de DMask, _Carlo di Angelis_ assim como o sobrenome de Afrodite – Thorsson - são da **TOTAL** e **EXCLUSIVA** autoria da **Pipe.**

* * *

O Programa _ERASMUS_, consiste na cooperação entre Universidades a nível europeu, que gera condições óptimas para que os estudantes efectuem períodos de estudo (1 semestre ou 1 ano escolar), reconhecidos pela universidade de origem, em estabelecimentos de outros países membros. 

Este programa tem como principais objectivos promover a mobilidade dos estudantes universitários, permitindo-lhes efectuar parte dos seus estudos noutro Estado-membro, de forma a consolidar a dimensão europeia da educação.

Palavras bonitas. Era assim que Afrodite descrevia as frases escritas na folha branca em sua mão. Palavras bonitas para esconder uma realidade completamente diferente. Na realidade, o _ERASMUS_ é um programa conhecido por todos os estudantes universitários, que vêm nele uma escapatória ao sufoco do dia a dia académico.

Estudante do 3° ano de Arquitectura, Afrodite _Thorsson_ não era o que se podia chamar de aluno brilhante. Não era também um aluno médio.

Afrodite encontrava-se naquele trecho de estudantes que não tinham notas suficientemente altas para ser chamado de brilhante, mas tinha notas suficientemente elevadas para não ser chamado de médio. Segundo os professores, era o trecho ao qual chamavam de "Bons alunos". Os bons alunos são constituintes de 50 por cento dos alunos universitários.

Quando se fora inscrever para erasmus sabia que partia para o desconhecido. País diferente, pessoas diferentes, mesmo o curso sendo o mesmo, era diferente…

Nas vésperas de saber os resultados das colocações, dormia mal, tanta era a empolgação de poder sair do país.

Mal podia acreditar quando vira seu nome nas colocações:

Afrodite Thorsson, aluno n° 534, colocado em - Università degli Studi di Roma "La Sapienza"

E lá estava ele. Roma, a Cidade Eterna, como era conhecida mundialmente.

**-----------oOo-----------**­

Ouvia música enquanto desenhava. A mão deslizava mecanicamente enquanto o olhar se pousava na imensidão do Coliseu que se erguia imponente à sua frente. Reparou que sua mão acabava acompanhando o ritmo imposto pela melodia. Sentado em posição de lótus, fazia esquiços num bloquinho A5 de folhas brancas. Os desenhos fluíam ao som de _Coldplay_, logo sentiu as pernas a formigar pelos longos momentos na mesma posição. Pousou o lápis no chão, seguido do bloco de folhas e levantou-se com o objectivo de esticar os músculos das pernas. Ajeitou o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, levantando o boné na sua cabeça. A T-shirt semi-justa grudava-se ao corpo perfeito, resultante do calor infernal que se fazia sentir. Limpou o pó presente nas calças jeans escuras.

Espreguiçou-se. Sentiu seus ossos estalarem.

Ossos que dizia "nem saber de sua existência".

Olhou mais uma vez em volta. Não podia ter escolhido cidade melhor para passar um ano.

- Dite! A aula acabou! Vamos beber algo fresco?

- Oi Giacomo! Vamos sim! Já não suportava mais estar sob este sol infernal! – limpou o pouco suor que se acumulava na testa. Felizmente mal soubera da sua colocação em Roma, aproveitara as ferias de verão para tirar um curso intensivo de Italiano. A comunicação entre os estudantes de erasmus geralmente era em inglês, mas ele fizera questão de se expressar em italiano.

- Vamos logo então.

Um grupo de jovens foi-se acumulando no café. Aquelas aulas de desenho no exterior eram das que Afrodite mais gostava, pois faziam-nos sair das paredes do edifício da faculdade.

- Já não suporto estas aulas…

- Mais ainda agora começou o ano! – dizia o jovem de longos cabelos azuis claros.

- Ah Afrodite! Você está cá em Erasmus! É tudo novidade! Eu estou cá faz 22 anos e mal posso esperar por sair desta cidade!

- Hum… mas a cidade é linda… - bebeu um gole da limonada fresca que acabava de ser pousada na mesa.

- Você não conhece nem metade… a verdade é que nunca estamos satisfeitos no local onde vivemos. Só damos o devido valor à cidade onde estamos depois de ter conhecido pior.

- É vero! Que calor infernaaalll…

- Acredito que se sinta incomodado com todo este calor, sabendo que vem dos países Nórdicos. Qual mesmo? Finlândia né? – sabia perfeitamente que Afrodite detestava que confundissem a Finlândia com a Suécia. Como bom Sueco detestava que o chamassem de Finlandês. Mas o jovem adorava picá-lo.

- Diz que eu venho desse país mais uma vez e corto com todas suas possibilidades de procriar!

- Credo! Meu amiguinho não! O meu Giacomito!

- Ridículo! – sorriu da situação, os olhos fechados se abanando com o boné.

Giacomo fora a primeira pessoa que conhecera naquela cidade imensa. Era o director da associação de estudantes encarregado de acolher os alunos estrangeiros. Engraçou com o andrógeno estudante Sueco. Fora graças a ele que o sueco se integrara tão bem na faculdade. Como ele dizia: "os contactos são tudo!"

Fazia 1 mês que haviam começado as aulas. Ainda estava se adaptando à nova vida mas estava adorando! Partilhava um flat com outros 4 estudantes estrangeiros na mesma situação que ele.

Um francesinho, que sofria igualmente com o calor italiano; dois gregos, esses estavam sempre prontos para sair nas horas de maior calor; um espanhol, igualmente habituado ao sol escaldante ibérico.

Seus nomes eram complicados de memorizar, tirando o francês.

Camus era seu nome. O jovem de cabelo azul esverdeado chegara de Paris ao mesmo tempo que ele, em _erasmus_ da Universidade da _Sorbone_. Estudava direito.

Os gregos safados, como gostava de os chamar, respondiam pelo nome de Aioria e Milo. Ambos estudantes de… nunca soubera exactamente. Algo como engenharia qualquer coisa… aeroespacial? Não. Não podia esquecer de perguntar para eles.

O espanhol por sua vez chegara de Madrid. De 23 anos, estudava fotografia. Nome: Shura, ou Shurita como o chamava Dite.

Acabada a limonada, pagaram e dirigiram-se ao ônibus.

**-----------oOo-----------**

Subiu ao 3° andar do prédio. Levou a chave à fechadura ouvindo do interior as gargalhadas de dois homens. Ao entrar, ficou pasmo com a cena: Milo de pé em cima do sofá agarrava um travesseiro fazendo mira para Aioria. Por sua vez Camus no meio tentava por fim àquela guerra de travesseiros entre os dois gregos.

- Dite! Mon Dieu! Ainda bem que chegou! Estes dois andam fazendo guerrinhas de crian…pof! – Acabava de ser acertado com uma almofada vinda de Milo – MILÔ! IMBECILE!

O jovem de cabelos cacheados azuis escuro ria descontroladamente deitado no sofá! – Camyuuuu! AHAHAHAHAHAH! Devia ver sua cara neste momento!

O jovem sueco que ainda se encontrava à porta de chave na mão não pode impedir o riso vendo a cena que se tornava comum no flat.

- Toi aussi Afrodite! Pára logo e vem ajudar!

- Desculpa Camus… mas o Milo não tem jeito mesmo.

- Humpf… a quem o diz…

A cena acalmou e Afrodite aproveitou para tomar um duche. Entrou no banheiro vendo a bagunça na qual ele se encontrava: toalhas espalhadas no chão, água por todos os cantos, os mil e um champôs ( cada um tinha um diferente) e amaciadores espalhados no box… suspirou…desvantagens de morar com mais quatro desorganizados.

Apenas Camus tinha cuidado com a arrumação. Davas graças aos deuses de dividir seu quarto com o francês cada vez que entrava no cómodo dos gregos. Terrível… não percebia como eles conseguiam encontrar alguma coisa naquela bagunça.

Saiu do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com outra secava os longos cabelos azuis. Milo ainda deitado de lado no sofá, apoiava a cabeça na mão enquanto a outra estava ocupada com o telecomando a _zapar._ Aioria por sua vez estava sentado no chão olhando a tv e comendo pipoca. Pareciam duas múmias paralíticas olhando o ecrã mudar de imagem a uma velocidade incrível.

O francês como sempre estava sentado à mesa, estudando. Os óculos davam-lhe um ar intelectual, uma pilha de livros de direito constitucional, sociologia e outros mais espalhados pela mesa.

- Esta gente não tem mais nada que fazer que ficar assistindo tv? – disse o sueco zoando dos outros dois.

- Estamos aprofundando nossos conhecimentos em Italiano meu caro Dite!

- Claro! Vocês já não falam italiano direito né? – disse com um sorriso dirigindo-se para o quarto. Já na porta lançou um último olhar para Milo e argumentou – Ah, e Milo…não me parece que vá aprender muito da língua vendo filme pornô a toda a hora!

Camus que estava ouvindo a conversa não pôde impedir a gargalhada. Aioria de seu lado engasgou com a pipoca que acabava de engolir. Milo não arranjou melhor maneira de se vingar que mandar uma almofada em direcção a Afrodite, esta indo acertar na porta que acabava de ser fechada.

- Tá rindo de quê ó francês? Volte logo para seus livros antes que os jogue pela janela!

- Claro claro… - disse ainda limpando uma lágrima no olho de tanto rir. – Grego mimado!

- Imbecil!

- Criança!

- Mal-amado!

- Aí você se engana e sabe-o bem! – retrucou ainda sorrindo.

Milo olhou de soslaio para trás olhando o francês. Este fixava-o por cima nos óculos com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O grego não pode impedir de sorrir também sempre sem tirar os olhos do francês.

- Dá para parar com essa birrinha de casados logo? Há mais gente na sala!

- Ciumento! – disseram Milo e Camus ao mesmo tempo.

**---------oOo----------**

Afrodite estava de boxers decidindo o que vestir. Optou por umas jeans claras e camisa se manga curta branca. Mais um dia de aulas tinha acabado, e como todas as sextas feiras aproveitava para sair com seus companheiros de casa. Mas antes disso, teria que passar pela papelaria para comprar material. Saiu do quarto, encontrando os outros exactamente como antes, à excepção de Camus que fingia estar estudando enquanto sua atenção estava concentrada na televisão onde passava um filme. Conhecendo o francês, sabia que tinha os livros abertos e não se sentava perto dos outros por descargo de consciência. Avisou a todos que ia sair mas que voltava logo.

A papelaria ficava a dois quarteirões do apartamento. Comprou grafite e uma resma de folhas A4. Saiu da loja despedindo-se do vendedor que já o conhecia. Andava pelas ruas distraído com o material no saco. Foi quando percebeu que 2 crianças lhe tiraram a carteira do bolso traseiro das jeans.

Desatou correndo atrás delas deixando cair o saco no chão. Perseguia os dois sob o sol sufocante.

O rapaz que tinha a carteira abriu-a sempre correndo e verificou o dinheiro. Como não havia nenhuma soma importante soltou o objecto.

Afrodite parou de correr apanhando-a e xingou em sua língua natal. A correria cansara-o e ele encontrava-se sem ar. Só então percebera o que fizera: soltara o saco duas ruas atrás!

Retornou ao local. Não estava nada no chão. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo! Olhava para todos os lados em busca de seus pertences. Nada.

- Perdeu algo? – uma voz forte se fez ouvir atrás dele.

- Sim sim! – disse ainda procurando sem encarar o homem. - Por acaso não viu um saco com papel e … - estagnou ao ver a pessoa à sua frente. Em seu braço esquerdo o seu saco, a pele bronzeada, o cabelo curto azul escuro, os olhos de um azul igualmente escuro, olhar penetrante.

- Vi o que aconteceu. Quando ia correr para ajudá-lo deixou cair isto. Pensei que talvez fosse melhor lho entregar. Podia ser importante.

Afrodite não conseguia dizer nada. Seu olhar não descolava da figura divina à sua frente.

- Eh Oh! _Ragazzo!_ Tudo bem?

Caindo em si finalmente respondeu – Ah…sim…desculpe…obrigada pela ajuda…

- Você é estrangeiro? Seu sotaque não engana. – disse o outro com um sorriso na cara que o sueco não conseguiu decifrar.

- Sou sim…estou cá em Erasmus… sou sueco.

- Hum… e está estudando o quê?

- Arquitectura na "Sapienza". Me chamo Afrodite Thorsson. E você?

- Estudo Letras. Prazer.

- Seu nome?

- Carlo Di Angelis.

**---------oOo----------**

A porta abriu-se. A cena continuava a mesma de sempre, mas desta vez Camus tinha sucumbido aos chamamentos de Milo e estava agora deitado no sofá, as costas apoiadas no peito do grego. Este abraçava-o possessivamente fazendo carinhos em seu cabelo. Os três pareciam estar obcecados pelo filme.

"Ainda bem" –pensou o pisciano. Ao menos não lhe fariam perguntas sobre seu atraso. Fechou a porta extremamente devagar e dirigiu-se sem fazer barulho ao quarto sempre olhando para os outros.

Quando estava quase na porta, finalmente olhou em frente.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Os três rapazes que estavam assistindo o filme saltaram com o susto e olharam para o sueco que se encontrava de frente ao jovem espanhol. Este assustou-se igualmente com o grito do outro deixando cair a cerveja que estava bebendo.

- CARAJO! Pirou Afrodite? Para quê esse berro?

- SHURA! ASSUSTEI! Quer o quê? Apareceu à minha frente de repente!

- Eu já cá estava! Você veio em direcção a mim sem fazer barulho para impedir os outros notarem sua presença! – respondeu coçando a cabeça e apanhando a garrafa no chão.

- SHURA! – o pisciano estava vermelho de vergonha.

- O que passou Dite? – finalmente Milo manifestou-se. – Demorou!

- Desde quando _tu_ repara no que o Dite faz, hein Milo? – disse o francês interrompendo a conversa demonstrando uma ponta de ciúme.

- Desde que reparei que faz você ter ciúme! – respondeu o grego dando o celinho no namorado logo em seguida.

- Já cá faltava a melação… - disse o outro grego.

Num gesto infantil, Milo deitou a língua de fora para o conterrâneo.

Afrodite que esperava que a atenção fosse desviada dele continuou seu caminho devagar para o quarto.

- Não pensa que escapa ao interrogatório! – disse alto o francês reparando na acção do outro. Afrodite estagnou.

- Sí! Donde estaba usted? Demorou mais de 2 horas na rua!

- Bem…para dizer a verdade…fui assaltado.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, calma. Não aconteceu nada de mais.

Contou a historia tendo o cuidado de omitir a parte em que conhecera outro jovem.

- Nossa… que correria deve ter sido! – por esta altura estavam todos sentados à mesa, enquanto na tv o filme estava a acabar.

- Pois…- o sueco não queria falar muito. A qualquer coisa mais que respondesse podia-se descair.

- E o saco? – perguntou Camus, o único que reparou que faltava algo para a lógica de toda a historia.

Porque aquele francês tinha de ser tão racional? Se não fosse isso os outros nunca se tinham lembrado desse pormenor.

- Bem…voltei para trás, e encontrei o saco no sitio onde caiu.

O aquariano não parecia muito convencido. Sobretudo pela preocupação na voz do sueco.

- Vai-me dizer que demorou quinze minutos a correr atrás dos rapazes e a voltar ao local, e quando regressou o saco continuava no mesmo sitio? Ninguém o apanhou? Penso que a rua onde isso se passou tem bastante movimentação… É estranho.

- Estou de acordo com o Camus! – disse Milo entusiasmado.

- Mas é claro que está… se não tivesse ficava na seca! – respondeu desta vez o espanhol desviando o olhar e sorrindo de canto.

O resultado foi um olhar assassino do escopiano e total e completa indiferença do francês.

- Além do mais, se você disse que a cena demorou uns 15 minutos; onde esteve nos outros 105 que fazem as duas horas? – concluiu o raciocínio.

Afrodite suspirou. Teria que contar que conhecera um rapaz maravilhoso que respondia pelo nome de Carlo di Angelis; que lhe devolvera o saco; e que o convidara para um café… aí começava a zoaçao…

- Decidi dar uma volta! – respondeu com um magnifico sorriso infantil que derretia todos.

- Tá certo…- disse Aioria ironicamente. – você que suporta mal o calor foi logo passear 2 horas sob um sol intenso… tem lógica.

- E o saco? – voltou a perguntar Camus.

- Como? – respondeu o sueco abobado com as perguntas dos outros.

- Sim. Que eu tenha reparado, você não entrou com nenhum saco nas mãos. Vai dizer que o perdeu a passear?

O pisciano percebera agora o ditado que sua mãe lhe dizia enquanto pequeno.

"_Apanha-se mais facilmente um mentiroso que um coxo" _

Resignou-se a contar a historia toda. Os outros ouviam atentamente o relato, interrompendo por vezes para um comentário ou outro.

Enquanto falava, Afrodite relembrava os momentos que passara uns minutos atrás.

_ooo Flashback ooo_

- Arquitectura na _"Sapienza"._ Me chamo Afrodite Thorsson. E você?

- Estudo Letras. Prazer.

- Seu nome?

- Carlo. Carlo Di Angelis.

Encararam-se por longos momentos antes de um dos dois voltar a falar.

- Posso lhe pagar uma bebida como forma de agradecimento por me ter ajudado?

O jovem italiano sorriu. – Mas é claro que pode! Até agradecia, mesmo para mim que sou italiano está sendo difícil suportar este calor…

Os dois jovens dirigiram-se a um café. Sentaram-se numa mesa na esplanada.

- Você é de Roma mesmo? – perguntava o sueco cada vez mais interessado no jovem.

- Não. Não sou Romano de puro sangue.

Afrodite fez uma cara de quem não estava percebendo. Carlo percebeu e apressou-se a explicar: - é estrangeiro, é normal que não entenda. Devido à sua longa história, e dada a sua importância, Roma sempre teve uma população diversa, caracterizada pelos diversos fluxos migratórios. Daí o costume de se dizer que um _verdadeiro romano_ é aquele cuja família viveu em Roma pelo menos durante sete gerações. Ora, meus país são Sicilianos, eu nasci lá, mas viemos muito cedo para a capital.

Afrodite olhava hipnotizado o jovem à sua frente… surpreendeu-se quando reparou que a conversa fluía livremente. Parecia que se conheciam à anos.

Falaram de tudo… o italiano falava muito, mas sempre com o cuidado de fazer perguntas a respeito do Sueco.

O celular tocou e Carlo atendeu com um _"prego". _Falava tão rápido que Afrodite tinha dificuldades em perceber algumas coisas. Mas aparentemente, estava atrasado para algo.

- Desculpe Afrodite, mas tenho de ir… perdi a noção do tempo e estão-me esperando… - disse quando finalizou a chamada.

Afrodite sorriu. Pegou no seu próprio celular e assustou-se ao ver as horas. Era realmente muito tarde…

- Antes de ir, gostaria de lhe pedir seu número, gostei muito de estar com você, e gostava de o rever… isto se você quiser, claro. – apressou-se a acrescentar o italiano.

_ooo Fim do Flashback ooo_

- E você deu seu número para ele? – perguntava Milo curioso, quase em cima do sueco.

- Dei sim…- respondeu corando.

- E ele disse que telefonava? – desta vez foi Aioria que falou.

- Disse…

- Quando? – perguntou mais uma vez Milo.

Camus e Shura limitavam-se a abanar a cabeça em negação… - vocês são muito curiosos…- respondeu o francês.

- Qual é Camus! Vai dizer que também não está curioso?

- Não Milo, eu realmente gostava de saber, mas só se o Dite quiser dizer.

De repente, um som agudo fez-se ouvir. Afrodite pousou o celular na mesa. No visor, um nome aparecia: _Carlo Di Angelis. _

Continua...

**

* * *

Cantinho ariano:**

Aqui está uma fic mais levezinha… Esta fic nasceu de uma viagem que fiz recentemente a Roma… Ela tem /- 4 capítulos, não é muito comprida… mas vai demorar a ser actualizada…

Dite: você vai actualizá-la vai! Eu quero o meu Carlito!

_...Áries: _vou sim… mas vai demorar um pouquinho…

Dite: Mas eu quero já!

_...Áries:_ mas não é possível… tenho muito trabalho e a _London_ para actualizar…

Dite: pfff…pseudo-arquitectos…

_...Áries:_ você é um nesta fic meu caro… e ainda vai sofrer muito nas alturas de entregas de projectos!

Dite: mas vou ter o meu Carlito para me ajudar!

_...Áries:_ isso é revelar muito…

Bom, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo… a parte da explicação do programa Erasmus é um pouco chata, mas era necessária para a compreensão da fic. Esse programa realmente existe na Europa… eu própria queria participar para o próximo ano… pelo menos vou concorrer… depois logo se vê…

Mu: posso saber porque nos não entramos na fic?

Shaka: é!

_...Áries:_ porque vocês não são europeus…

Mu e Sha: Se nós não aparecermos na fic, nunca mais falamos com você!

_...Áries _desesperada: mas é complicado inserir-vos na fic sendo vocês estrangeiros! (e bem estrangeiros!)

Mu e Sha ignorando…

_...Áries_ suspira… : bom… tudo bem… alguma coisa se arranja…

Mu e Sha: queremos ser os protagonistas…

_...Áries:_ ai não! Isso é pedir de mais! Esta fis é sobre o Afrodite e o Carlo! Nada de lemons entre outros casais! E se não estão contentes, ficam fora da fic!

Mu e Sha: aiii naoooo… isso naooo…

Áries 1 vs 0 Mu/Shaka


	2. Fragola

* * *

**Capitolo Due **

"_Fragola"_

* * *

Sono.

Aquele dia fora muito atarefado e muito cansativo. Era sempre assim. Estava habituado ao tempo nublado e escuro da Suécia, mas sempre sentia um cansaço crónico devido a isso. Seus olhos fechavam lentamente. A cabeça tombava ligeiramente para a frente. Um súbito momento de consciência fê-lo acordar num salto. Suspirou… os vidros embaciados do metrô ajudavam a sonolência.

Afrodite apoiou a cabeça no assento. Se não fosse por quem era, nunca se dava ao trabalho de percorrer a cidade de uma ponta à outra. Sobretudo sob uma torrente de água.

Novembro… terceiro mês que estava naquela cidade. Três meses extremamente intensos e excitantes. Sorriu. Sim… era daquilo que precisava. Novas aventuras, novas vidas, novas pessoas, novos… namorados?

" _Prossima fermata_, _San Giovanni. Uscita al lato destro"  
_(Próxima estação, San Giovanni. Saída do lado direito)

San Govanni… estava a meio da linha… faltavam 13 estações. Suspirou. A vozinha irritante da mulher dos anúncios ecoando na sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos… relembrou as cenas dos últimos meses, o que originou a sua presença no metrô àquelas horas… o primeiro encontro…

**---------oOo----------**

- E você deu seu número para ele? – perguntava Milo curioso, quase em cima do sueco.

- Dei sim…- respondeu corando.

- E ele disse que telefonava? – desta vez foi Aioria que falou.

- Disse…

- Quando? – perguntou mais uma vez Milo.

Camus e Shura limitavam-se a abanar a cabeça em negação… - vocês são muito curiosos…- respondeu o francês.

- Qual é Camus! Vai dizer que também não está curioso?

- Não Milo, eu realmente gostava de saber, mas só se o Dite quiser dizer.

De repente, um som agudo fez-se ouvir. Pousou o celular na mesa. No visor, um nome aparecia: _Carlo Di Angelis._ Os restantes presentes olharam-se com ar interrogativo.

- Não vai atender? – perguntou o espanhol.

Afrodite continuava sem reacção. De certo, não estava preparado para receber um telefonema tão cedo…

- Wowww! Afrodite! Acorda! – Aioria manifestou-se.

O sueco engoliu em seco. O celular continuava a tocar. Ou atendia logo, ou o italiano desistia.

Milo foi mais rápido. Pegou no aparelho levando-o ao ouvido:

- _Pronto!_ – exclamou despreocupadamente. Shura, Aioria e Camus olharam-no surpresos. - O Afrodite? Estás no duxe! – exclamou sem medir as palavras. – Acontece que o Dite n… Hey!

O sueco finalmente acordara de seu transe e saltou sobre Milo agarrando no celular. Ambos caíram da cadeira, estatelados no chão. Dessa cena, resultou uma gargalhado do restante presentes.  
Afrodite atarefado apressou-se a atender a chamada.

- Carlo? Oi! É o Afrodite! Tudo bom? – ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha resmungar algo – Sim, estou em casa… porquê?

Milo tentava a todo o custo levantar-se ajudado pelo francês, passando a mão pelo traseiro e fazendo cara de dor. Camus abanava a cabeça negativamente enquanto passava um braço pelas costas do grego.

- É bem feita… alguém mandou se meter na vida alheia e atender a chamada que não era para você? – perguntou caminhando em direcção ao sofá.

- O Dite estava aéreo! Não ia perder a oportunidade de falar com o italiano! – respondeu sentando-se cuidadosamente no assento fofo.

- E havia necessidade de falar besteira? – continuo descompondo-o.

- Humpf… - deitou-se a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá – Camussss… dói… - disse fazendo carinha triste.

- É bem feita! Para a próxima já sabe! – disse sério, levantando-se.

- Olha que se fosse a você estava mais preocupado… se continuar doendo assim, quem perde é você! – disse Milo em tom acusador, apontando um dedo em riste à face de Camus.

O francês ficou vermelho com a acusação do namorado. Tentava manter a face seria, mas estava complicado com Aioria e Shura contendo o riso. Afrodite continuava com a chamada. Olhou o namorado.

- Dá beijinho…- disse indicando os próprios lábios.

Camus bufou, mas acabou cedendo aos caprichos do amante. Baixou-se lentamente, levando os lábios aos de Milo iniciando um beijo. Beijo que mal tinha começado já estava a ser interrompido por…

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ ONDE? – Afrodite acabava de berrar, correndo em direcção à janela. Ficou lívido quando viu um homem moreno, cabelo azul, olhando para cima. Numa mão, o celular; na outra…

- O MEU SACO! – berrou da janela do terceiro andar do edifício.

No interior do flat, os quatro restantes habitantes mal tiveram tempo de ver o sueco correr que nem doido em direcção à porta, e descer as escadas. Cena digna de um furacão no auge da sua força. Shura fechou os olhos, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Em seus lábios, um pequeno sorriso se formou.

- É… parece que _hoy_ não há Dite para nós… - manifestou-se calmamente.

**---------oOo----------**

" _Prossima fermata_, _Termini. Uscita al lato sinistro"  
_(Próxima estação, Termini. Saída do lado esquerdo)

A voz irritante da mulher acordava-o de suas lembranças. Aquele tinha sido o primeiro encontro… sim… o primeiro de muitos. Uma torrente de pessoas saiam apressadas da viatura para trocar de linha. No meio delas, um jovem casal de namorados tentava a todo o custo criar passagem. Afrodite sorriu.

A memória da declaração… do primeiro beijo com sabor a morango… tudo tinha começado naquele local.

**---------oOo----------**

– Venha logo Carlo! Temos o dia todo pela frente! – Afrodite saia do metrô completamente eufórico.

Carlo seguia-o, não parava de bocejar. Seu estado demonstrava claramente cansaço.

- Humpf… Só você mesmo para me tirar da cama a essa hora da manhã… - resmungava enquanto andava.

- Manhã? São onze horas Carlo! Mais que horas de estar acordado!

- Onze horas ainda é manhã… e a manhã é para dormir…

Afrodite parou de repente encarando o acompanhante.

- Se queria tanto dormir, porque não ficou em casa? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Hum… vamos logo… - desenvencilhou-se da pergunta continuando a avançar.

Ao saírem à rua, logo viram a paragem dos _trambus open_** (o1).** A excitação do Sueco era contagiante! Andava de um lado para o outro completamente eufórico enquanto falava muito. Subiram ao primeiro andar do ônibus e aproveitaram a viagem.

Afrodite não parava de fotografar e de chamar a atenção de Carlo para tudo por onde passavam… Este observava atentamente as reacções do acompanhante, enquanto dava algumas breves explicações sobre os lugares mais turísticos. Aproveitava esses momentos para uma melhor aproximação, falando bem próximo do ouvido do sueco. O perfume de Afrodite era delicioso. O suave odor a rosas inebriavam-no.

No meio de risos e explicações, Carlo reparou no grande interesse do jovem por um lugar em especial… _Piazza Venezia_.

O dia passa rápido quando estamos felizes. Quando deram por isso, já a noite tinha caído. Estavam ambos exaustos. Fazer um reconhecimento da cidade num dia era extenuante. A pedido do Sueco, acabaram por voltar ao lugar que mais o tinha marcado.

_Piazza Venezia_.

Afrodite sentado no passeio mirava tudo deslumbrado. A praça começava a ser iluminada. O imenso monumento branco erguia-se detrás dele.

- _Monumenti a Vittorio Emanuelle II_ – assustou-se com a voz de Carlo – _Qui_! _Gellati alla fragola_.

(Monumento a Vítor Emanuel II. Aqui! Sorvete de morango!)

Afrodite sorriu e pegou no sorvete que lhe era estendido. – Vittorio Emanuelle? – perguntou.

- _Si_! Começado em 1885 e demorou meio século a ser concluído. Foi um monumento feito em homenagem a _Vittorio Emanuelle II_, primeiro rei da Itália unificada. É também chamado de "Il Vittoriano". É lá que se encontra o _Altar da pátria _e o _Tumulo do soldado desconhecido_.

- Hum! Belíssimo! – exclamou atento à explicação de Carlo. Alguns minutos passaram até que sentiu um olhar insistente sobre si. O italiano fitava-o atentamente.

- Aconteceu algo Carlo? – perguntou tentando desanuviar o clima tenso que se tinha instalado entre os dois. Sentiu o outro aproximar a cara lentamente. Estavam próximos… perigosamente próximos.  
Fechou os olhos. Seus lábios foram tocados suavemente pelos do italiano. O primeiro beijo.

-_ Fragola_ – ouviu o italiano gemer antes de ser beijado novamente.

**---------oOo----------**

" _Prossima fermata_, _Ottaviano. Uscita al lato sinistro"_

_  
_E lá estava ele… feliz da vida, num metrô atulhado de pessoas, depois de um dia extremamente cansativo, exausto…

" _Prossima fermata_, _Cornelia. Uscita al lato destro"_

Finalmente o seu destino. Levantou-se calmamente, o metrô ainda em andamento. Pediu licença às poucas pessoas que se encontravam ali, abriu a porta e saiu. No exterior, a noite estava fresca. Olhou uma última vez o celular, verificando se tinha algum telefonema.  
Avançou poucos metros até à paragem de onibus. Felizmente a viatura chegou logo de seguida. Entrou.  
Olhou através do vidro. A chuva começava a cair no exterior. Felizmente tinha trazido guarda-chuva.

Após uns bons vinte minutos que pareciam intermináveis, a sua paragem chegou. Saiu da viatura, abrindo o objecto.

_Camping Roma_. Era o que marcava o painel à sua frente. Um enorme parque de campismo que misturava caravanas, bungaloos e tendas. Adorava aquele lugar. Ali sempre ouvia de todas as línguas, graças aos milhares de turistas que durante todo o ano visitam a cidade. A chuva começava a cair com mais força. Correu os poucos metros que o separavam do restaurante. Abriu a porta afobado, fechando o objecto em sua mão. Mesmo com todo o cuidado, tinha acabado por se molhar! Suspirou. A sua aparência não era das melhores… saíra apressadamente de casa sem dar tempo de trocar de roupa. Resultado, estava completamente encharcado, calças jeans gastas pelo uso que raramente usava para sair, camisa branca, os longos cabelos azuis presos, alguns fios caíam irreverentes enquadrando a face pálida.

- _Ciao bello_! Por aqui outra vez? – uma jovem morena de longos cabelos soltos tomava-o num abraço apertado.

- _Agnese_! Linda! Tudo bem? – perguntou retribuindo ao abraço. A quantidade de vezes que estivera ali e a simpatia de todos contribuíram para a criação de novas amizades. A rapariga à sua frente era um exemplo disso.

- _Tuti bello! _Veio esperá-lo estou certa? – Afrodite sorriu – Ele deve estar a acabar. Desculpe não poder ficar aqui, mas o trabalho é muito!

- Não há problema… eu fico bem…

A jovem beijou-o carinhosamente na cara e saiu apressada para atender algumas pessoas que acabavam de chegar.

Estava cansado, molhado e sentia-se engripado. Seus olhos vaguearam pela enorme sala recheada de mesas. Era impressionante como àquela hora da noite ainda havia pessoas a jantar. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso. Dez e meia.

Encostou-se na soleira da porta e fechou os olhos não encontrado o que queria. Um grito vindo da cozinha fê-lo abri-los de novo.

- Carlo! _Pizza Capriciosa_, _Fetuccini Alfredo_ e _Scalopine a la Milanesa_! ANDIAMO! PRESTO! (Vamos! Rápido!)

Carlo acabava de sair apressado do recanto escuro onde se encontrava indo em direcção à cozinha. Pouco depois, tentava equilibrar três pratos enquanto andava em direcção a uma mesa. Afrodite prestou atenção à cena.

As três jovens que tinham feito os pedidos sorriam para o italiano e o olhando maliciosamente. Afrodite sentiu seu sangue ferver. Aquelas TRÊS criaturas infelizes estavam PAQUERANDO o SEU namorado como se fossem TRÊS gatas com o cio.  
O olhar insistente sobre ele, fez Carlo aperceber-se da presença do namorado. Olhou em direcção à porta piscando o olho.

Afodite viu-o murmurar uma desculpa para as jovens e vir na sua direcção. Sorria abertamente, já pronto para uma nova cena.

- Quem são? – apenas perguntou, tentando conter o ciúme.

Carlo sorriu passando a mão quente na face do namorado – são clientes habituais. Estão dormindo num _bungaloo_ aqui no parque e vêm todas as noites ao restaurante jantar!

A raiva de Afrodite subia exponencialmente à medida que o namorado falava – E COMO você sabe onde elas estão dormindo? – perguntou entre dentes encarando furiosamente o outro.

Carlo suspirou divertido, preparando-se para o que viria a seguir – sei porque já recebi um convite para lá passar depois do serviço! – Afrodite vez menção de começar a descompostura mas Carlo cortou-o – É claro que eu não aceitei!

- Hum… - olhou directamente para a mesa onde três pares de olhos olhavam fixamente na sua direcção.

Sentiu a mão morna de novo, desta vez na sua testa.

- Está gelado Dite! Apanhou chuva!

Um espirro.

- Já apanhou um resfriado… eu sabia… - olhou-o acusadoramente.

Afrodite limitou-se a desviar o olhar para o lado, fazendo cara de emburrado. O italiano suspirou. Era impressionante como a cada vez que se deparava com aquela expressão ficava sem argumentos. Afinal, se ele estava ali, completamente molhado, exausto, com frio, era por sua causa. Fez um gesto para que ele esperasse e afastou-se em direcção a uma zona reservada aos trabalhadores. Quando saiu, trazia numa mão um casaco preto e na outra uma chávena fumejante.

- Tome. – ofereceu a bebida – é a única coisa quente que temos aqui. Sente-se dez minutos enquanto eu acabo o turno e depois vamos. – disse pondo o próprio casaco nos ombros do namorado, enquanto este soprava sobre o café quente.

Os dez longos minutos foram passados em constante vigia sobre a mesa 15. Apercebeu-se do olhar insistente de uma das jovens sobre si.

- Vamos! – ouvi uma voz chamá-lo. Aparentemente Carlo percebera o interesse da rapariga sobre o namorado.

Ambos saíram do local de mãos dadas, despedindo-se dos conhecidos. A chuva tinha parado, mas o ar continuava fresco e húmido.

- Onde vamos agora? – perguntou o sueco, sua voz soando rouca devido ao tempo. Continuava com o casaco do italiano vestido. Pegou no capacete que este lhe estendia.

- Visto o seu estado não convém ficar muito tempo na rua. Acho que nos vamos contentar com um filme em casa hoje.

Afrodite sorriu gentilmente, sentando-se atrás do italiano na _vespa._ **(o2)** O barulho do motor ecoou. Afrodite agarrado à cintura do condutor, o peito apoiado em suas costas, aproveitava o calor que emanava do seu corpo. O vento gerado pela velocidade era travado pelo corpo do amante. Sentia-se bem…

Fechou os olhos, fazendo algumas carícias sobre o abdómen definido do homem à sua frente.

A avenida _Cornelia_ estava um caos. Os diversos sinais luminosos tentavam em vão regular o trânsito. Pararam em frente ao vermelho.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Carlo virando a cabeça ligeiramente para que o namorado o pudesse ouvir. Pousou uma mão sobre as do sueco que continuavam em seu abdómen, fazendo pequenas carícias com o polegar.

Afrodite assentiu agarrando-se mais ao corpo à sua frente.

Demoraram pouco até chegarem ao destino. _Via Sistina, nº 23_. A rua estreita que ligava _Barberini_ à _Piazza di Spagna_. Era impressionante a quantidade de _vespas_ que havia naquela cidade. Roma, a cidade das vespas.

A viatura foi estacionada e logo Carlo retirou as chaves do bolso das calças jeans. Alguns pingos começavam a cair de novo. Apressaram-se a entrar. Subiram os dois andares que os separavam do apartamento.

Afrodite tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes entrara naquele lugar no último mês. Como sempre fazia, retirou os sapatos e pousou a mala _eastpak_ sobre a mesa que compunha o local.

O lugar não era muito grande. Limitava-se a sala, quarto, cozinha e banheiro. A decoração era simples, típica de habitação de estudante universitário. Era escusado referir o caos em que o quarto do italiano se encontrava. Mas ele adorava aquele lugar. Sentia-se confortável ali. O ambiente era extremamente acolhedor.

- Vá tomar um banho quente, ainda apanha um resfriado forte. Eu empresto-lhe roupas minhas. – disse Carlo indicando o banheiro.

Afrodite espirrou, indo na direcção indicada. Lá, soltou o cabelo e começou a retirar calmamente a camisa molhada. Estava mesmo naqueles dias não; parecia que tinha acordado cansado. Suspirou.

Sentiu o outro entrar no local com uma toalha branca e algumas roupas. Seus olhos pareciam querer fechar sozinhos.

- Hum… parece bastante cansado hoje _amore_. – disse aproximando-se do sueco e beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. Afrodite permitiu-se descontrair um pouco ao sentir-se sem amparado pelos braços fortes do italiano. Sabia que a situação não iria mais longe. Aliás, nunca tinha chegado mais longe. Lembrava-se da conversa séria que tivera com Carlo, na qual soube que era o primeiro homem com quem ele tinha saido. Sabia que para o italiano não tinha sido fácil admitir que sentia algo mais por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo. Era natural que não se sentisse à vontade para fazer "certas" coisas. Afrodite não forçava. Limitava-se a esperar pacientemente que o outro tomasse iniciativa.

- Ainda não o tinha beijado hoje… - murmurou Carlo quando o beijo terminou. – Tome um banho enquanto eu preparo algo para comer. A esta hora, deve estar morto de fome.

Afrodite sorriu docemente. Quando a porta foi fechada, continuou a árdua tarefa de retirar as peças de roupa.

Após algum tempo debaixo da água quente, finalmente saiu do box, enxugou-se e vestiu as roupas que jaziam sobre a pia.

Ao sair do banheiro, deparou-se com uma mesa posta para dois e uma panela sobre o fogão com o que parecia ser _spaguetti a la carbonara._ Um abraço por trás fê-lo assustar-se.

Quente… sentia-se extremamente quente. Seria o efeito da proximidade do corpo tão desejado? Teria de se conter… não podia precipitar as coisas.

Mas aquele calor não era normal… os olhos pesavam mais que antes… sentia-se pesado.

- Dite! Sente-se bem?

- Acho que não… estou… tão cansado…e quente… - a mão morna do namorado logo foi levada à sua testa.

- Parece que está com febre… aposto que passou o dia todo na rua e nem se deu ao trabalho de sair agasalhado!

- Mas eu estou mais que habituado ao frio! – ainda resmungou antes de ser conduzido até ao quarto.

- O frio é diferente! Aqui é bastante mais húmido, e consequentemente mais difícil de suportar! Além de que as casas não são equipadas com aquecimento central… - deitou-o na cama tapando-o. – fique deitado e tente manter-se acordado. Volto logo.

Afrodite sentia a cabeça pesada. Algumas vertigens atingiram-no. O que Carlo estaria a fazer para o mandar ficar acordado? Sabia que não devia ter ficado tanto tempo na rua… verdade que não sentia frio… mas seu corpo não estava habituado à intensa humidade e ao vento daquele país. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Suspirou.

- Eu disse para não dormir… - ouviu um sussurro e apressou-se a abrir os olhos. O quarto estava na penumbra mas ainda conseguia ver o namorado de pé, com uma chávena na mão. – beba isto… cuidado, está quente!

- Eu não estava dormindo… - disse suavemente. Sentou-se na cama e esticou os braços para a chávena oferecida. Um liquido de cor laranja vivo fumegava no interior. – o que é isto? – perguntou relutante em beber aquela…coisa…

Carlo sentou-se ao seu lado na cama fofa e riu da sua cara desgostosa. Passando a mão nos longos cabelos azuis claros respondeu – receita da minha _mama_! Chá de laranja limão e mel. Injecção de vitamina C para cortar os efeitos da gripe! – sorriu docemente quando viu-o levar a beveragem aos lábios. – não sabe muito bem, mas tente beber tudo. Garanto-lhe que depois disso e de uma boa noite de sono sentir-se-á como novo!

- Tenho de avisar os outros que fico fora… - ainda murmurou antes de se deitar de novo.

- Eu telefono. Não se preocupe! – Carlo beijou-lhe a testa e levantou-se – Durma. Eu vou avisar o Shura!

Afrodite assentiu e logo fechou os olhos novamente. Exausto. Ainda distinguiu alguns murmúrios vindos do interior da sala mas logo sucumbiu ao cansaço e ao início da doença.

------

Abriu calmamente os olhos. As letras vermelhas do despertador piscavam insistentemente. 4h45 da manhã… ainda era muito cedo… adorava acordar a meio da noite e verificar que tinha bastante tempo pela frente para dormir. Só após alguns segundos de semi-consciência sentiu uma respiração morna sobre a sua nuca. Sorriu. Dois braços fortes o abraçavam possessivamente pela cintura. Virou-se com cuidado para não acordar o outro. Admirou-o adormecido por alguns momentos. Só então reparou que o outro estava apenas de roupa interior! Maldito!

Era um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho… poço de tentação! Como podia fazer isso com ele?

Suspirou. Encostou a cabeça ao torso definido do amante retribuindo ao abraço. Adormeceu.

------

Sentia a claridade entrar no quarto mesmo de olhos fechados. Suspirou. Sentia um corpo quente encostado ao seu. Levou a mão ao nariz, retirando alguns fios dos longos cabelos azuis do amante que estavam a fazer cócegas. Esfregou os olhos bocejando. Abriu-os calmamente.

Lindo!

Seu primeiro pensamento do dia. Afrodite dormia calmamente, a respiração lenta batendo sobre o seu peito desnudo. Passou a mão carinhosamente pelos longos fios claros. Olhou para o despertador que marcava 10 h 26.

Sorte que era final de semana… se não as aulas da manhã já eram! Depositou um pequeno beijo na testa do belo adormecido e tentou levantar-se.

Não conseguiu.

Algo lhe dizia que a bela criatura ao seu lado não estava tão adormecido como ele pensava. Sorriu mantendo-se onde estava.

Ouviu um resmungo de Afrodite e sentiu-se ser agarrado com mais força. Só aí percebeu que o amante estava… perto. MUITO perto.

- _Buon juorno amore…_ - resmungou Afrodite ainda de olhos cerrados.

- _Buon juorno bello!_ – respondeu fazendo cafuné nos cabelos sedosos do amante. – Como se sente?

- Humm… - Afrodite estremeceu com a sensação deliciosa – bem melhor… esse seu remédio é santo!

Carlo riu com gosto. Sentiu Afrodite espreguiçar-se felinamente colado a ele. Finalmente os belos olhos azuis foram desvendados e ambos se encararam. Um beijo sereno foi trocado, antes que o italiano se levantasse.

- Onde vamos hoje _amore?_ – perguntou o sueco, voltando a enrolar-se nos finos lençóis brancos. Fitava atentamente o corpo másculo que se afastava, os músculos perfeitamente delineados que se moviam consoante o andar.

Carlo parou à porta virando-se para encarar o namorado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo. O olhar vazio mostravam que estava em profunda meditação. Após alguns segundos adiantou: - _Napoli_!

À menção da cidade, Afrodite levantou-se num salto.

- Nápoles? Mas isso fica a duas horas de viagem de Roma! Não vai dar tempo para vermos tudo! – respondeu num tom de desespero.

- Isso é certo… considerando que você pára uma hora em cada lugar para desenhar naquele seu caderninho preto! – disse em tom acusador.

- Esse caderninho chama-se _sketch book_ meu caro! E caso não saiba, é a coisa que eu mais prezo neste mundo! É lá que estão todas as minhas memórias dos lugares por onde passei!

Era impressionante o amor que aquela criatura tinha pelo desenho. Carlo sorriu divertido com a expressão furiosa do amante.

- Não se preocupe. Passamos por sua casa buscar o necessário antes de partir! Ficamos em Nápoles pelo final de semana em casa de um conhecido. Vai poder aproveitar o tempo todo! – voltou a virar-se e andar em direcção ao banheiro.

Só parou quando sentiu-se ser abraçado fortemente por trás e uma torrente de beijos pousados em suas costas.

_Continua…_

**

* * *

**

**(o1) _trambus open:_** ônibus que faz a volta à cidade de Roma, mostrando os lugars mais turísticos. A viagem demora cerca de 1h30.

**(o2) vespa:** também chamada de _scooter_, é um tipo de mota muito comum em Itália, sobretudo nas grandes cidades.**

* * *

**

**Cantinho ariano:**

Finalmente… saiu mais um capitulo…

Bem…admito que o Carlo está meio occ…

**Dite:** Meio é diminutivo querida… está COMPLETAMENTE occ!

…_Áries:_ ¬¬… obrigada pela ajuda… mas eu muito sinceramente estou a adorar o Carlito assim XD.

**Dite:** eu só não estou a gostar de uma coisa…

…_Áries:_ ?

**Dite:** ainda não fizemos nada até agora…

…_Áries:_ como não fizeram nada? Já estão juntos! Queres mais rápido que isto?

**Dite:** Não é esse tipo de coisa a que eu me estava a referir…

…_Áries:_ ¬¬'

**Dite:** XD

…_Áries:_ Bom… continuando: TUDO o que eu escrevi neste capitulo existe mesmo… desde a fala irritante da mulher no metrô a indicar as estações; até ao trambus open, passando pela casa do Carlo! ELA EXISTE! XD simsim… quando passei naquela rua, deparei-me com o prédio e pensei logo em futuras cenas com o Carlito. O Camping Roma existe, o caminho que o Dite faz para lá chegar era o mesmo que o que eu fazia todos os dias . O restaurente no parque de campismo também existe e posso garantir que os trabalhadores são uns gatos XD. Bom, no fundo tudo o que o Dite sente, foi exactamente o que eu senti quando lá estive. A _Piazza Venezia_ foi realmente a que mais me marcou, assim como o monumento a Victor Emanuel II.

**Mu:** …

**Shaka:** …

…_Áries:_ só me faltava mais esta… o que querem agora?

**Shaka:** nós ainda não aparecemos aqui…

…_Áries:_ pois não…

**Sha:** o mandou dizer que não fala enquanto não aparecer na fic…

…_Áries:_ suspiro bom… eu não queria dizer, mas no final do mês sai uma fic com vocês os dois como protagonistas…

**Mu:** SERIO?

…_Áries:_ humhum…

**Mu** abraça forte: eu adoro-teeeeee!

…_Áries:_ humpf… interesseiro…


	3. La verità

**

* * *

**

**Capitolo tre**

- _La verità –

* * *

_

Duas da manhã… Os longos cabelos azuis presos numa trança solta, Afrodite mirava o ecrã do computador meio sonâmbulo. Primeira entrega de um trabalho... uma chávena de café fumegava sobre a mesa ao seu lado esquerdo. A mão direita mexia no rato em movimentos automáticos.

O _autocad 2006_ não ajudava no sono... maldito programa que não parava de bloquear e que nunca fazia o que ele queria! Uma linha 1milimetro mais ao lado, outra que não estava paralela...

Suspirou longamente, recostando-se à cadeira. Não valia de nada continuar a olhar para o monitor, já não conseguia ver linhas e linhas à frente. Fazia 4 horas seguidas que estava trabalhando. A entrega do trabalho era para 2 dias depois... tinha pouco tempo para acabar.

Milo roncava no sofá. Tinha começado a ver um filme, mas acabara por adormecer ali mesmo... o barulho que o grego fazia não ajudava em nada na sua tentativa de se manter acordado...

Sentia as pálpebras pesadas... tinha de fazer algo para despertar. Adiantar bem o trabalho naquela noite seria o melhor a fazer...

Levantou-se da cadeira, bebeu o café de uma vez e andou até à cozinha. Molhou a cara com água gelada... bem gelada...

Ainda tinha muitas horas de trabalho pela frente. Teria de aguentar o máximo. A chuva caía no exterior, tornando tudo mais complicado. Andou pela casa, indo buscar uma coberta no seu quarto. Tapou o grego adormecido no sofá. Sabia que Milo esperava pela chegada de Camus… não quereria ir dormir sem saber que ele tinha voltado. Apesar de não admitir isso, Milo preocupava-se com o francesinho.

Voltou a se sentar detrás do monitor, tentando prestar atenção no programa. Olhando para o ecrã, reparou numa janelinha piscando. Abriu um enorme sorriso ao ler o nome que era afixado. _Death Mask_. Pensava que ele já estava dormindo à muito tempo… em plena épocas de provas e entregas de trabalhos, era natural que todos estivessem demasiado cansados. Clicou sobre a janelinha do _msn_, lendo a mensagem que tinha sido enviada.

"_Buona sera amore mio!"_

Afrodite riu baixinho. Era mesmo daquilo que estava precisando… de todas as formas tinha de esperar o café estar pronto!

_O que está fazendo acordado Carlo di Angelis? Não devia estar dormindo a essa hora?_

Via que o namorado estava escrevendo a resposta. Sabia que estava com plena atenção na sua conversa.

"_Como é bom se sentir desejado desse jeito! Entrei para saber se ainda estava vivo e para saber como estava correndo o trabalho! _

_Mas para ser tratado assim, prefiro voltar para a minha caminha quentinha!"_

Afrodite sorriu, pegando no celular pousado na secretária. Andou até à cozinha, não querendo acordar o grego adormecido. Procurou na lista o nome e mandando telefonar. Ouviu um grunhido do outro lado da linha…

- Não seja tolo Carlo… apenas não quero que fique até essas horas por minha causa!

Prendia o celular entre a orelha e o ombro à medida que vertia um pouco de café numa chicara.

- _Hum… quando faz a maquete?_

- Amanha… tenho primeiro de fazer os desenhos rigorosos… saber medidas correctas e tudo isso para depois fazer o protótipo.

- _Va bene. Amanha então vou ajudá-lo a faze-la. _

Afrodite suspirou aliviado, soprando a franja dos olhos. Sabia que com ajuda, as coisas iam muito mais depressa. Talvez ainda conseguisse dormir umas três horas antes da entrega. O estrito necessário para conseguir processar alguma coisa no dia seguinte, no caso do professor fizer perguntas.

- _Grazie amore._ Prometo recompensá-lo depois…

Ouviu um riso duvidoso do outro lado da linha. Sabia exactamente o que ele estava pensando.

- _Então vou dormir… amanha tenho prova de manha e um de nos tem de estar minimamente acordado. _

- Claro. Boa sorte para a prova de amanha. _Ciao amore. Mile baci._

Desligou o celular, colocando-o no bolso. Levou a xícara aos lábios, bebendo o liquido morno de uma vez. Sabia que assim faria mais efeito. Pousou a loiça suja dentro da pia, voltando de novo à sala. Avançava calmamente até à mesa, quando o som de uma chave abrindo a porta chamou a sua atenção. Não tardou, um jovem de longa cabeleira ruiva entrou no local.

- Boa noite Camus! – sussurrou indo ajudá-lo a carregar a bagagem.

- _Merci_ Dite! _Bonsoir_! – respondeu o francês no mesmo tom de voz.

- Como foi a viagem?

- Foi boa… mas o avião atrasou demais… estou acabado!

Afrodite sorriu, fazendo um leve sinal com a cabeça, indicando o sofá. O ruivo estranhou o sinal, avançando na direcção indicada. Riu de leve ao notar a figura adormecida. Estava esperando-o. Aproximou-se do grego adormecido, acariciando a sua face de leve.

- Milô… acorde… vamos para a cama…

Milo rosnou algo incompreensível na sua língua natal, virando-se para o outro lado. Camus suspirou. Seria complicado leva-lo para dentro.

- Aioria esta a dormir no quarto. Eu vou ficar acordado até tarde, portanto vou dormir apenas umas quatro horas no sofá. Pode levar o Milo para o nosso quarto. – comentou sorrindo – Acho que ele vai gostar de acordar do seu lado.

- Você vai dormir aqui? Devia mais era dormir decentemente numa cama!

- É pouco tempo, não se preocupe. E dormir já é uma grande sorte!

Camus suspirou. Era a primeira vez que assistia à entrega de um trabalho do amigo. Fazia alguns dias que o sueco tinha vindo a dormir mal… estava mais cansado que nunca.

- Tem certeza Dite?

- Não se preocupe Camus. Depois da entrega faço uma cura de sono. Apenas tenho de me aguentar mais 2 dias.

Não valia a pena argumentar. A única solução era render-se.

- _Très bien_! Mas se for preciso alguma coisa chame-me!

Afrodite assentiu sorrindo. Viu Camus pegar em Milo ao colo com alguma dificuldade, levando-o até ao quarto. Apressou-se a ajudar o amigo, levando a bagagem até lá. Desejou uma boa noite, retirando-se. Ainda tinha uma longa noite pela frente.

Voltou à cadeira, sentando-se em frente ao monitor. O _autocad_ esperava-o.

**---oOo---**

Os dias que se seguiram à entrega tinham sido exclusivamente para uma cura de sono intensivo. Devido à quebra do ritmo biológico, Afrodite sentia-se bem mais cansado que o normal. O tempo também não ajudava… Dezembro… mês das chuvas e do céu nublado. Frio, vento… por um lado fazia-lhe lembrar o seu país Natal… apenas faltava a neve.

Pensando na Suécia… não tardava para que o Natal chegasse e ele teria de voltar para passa-lo com a família. Admitia que sentia saudade deles… muita mesmo… mas agora algo mais forte o prendia aquelas terras mediterrânicas.

Esse algo caminhava agora ao seu lado, de mão dada com a sua. _Via S. Teodoro_… estavam chegando. O frio não era nada comparado com o que estava habituado. Mas era um frio húmido.

- _No_ vai passar 3 horas a desenhar _no_?

Afrodite sorriu. A cada vez que Carlo lhe mostrava algo novo ele tinha a tendência para registar isso no _sketch book_. Mas daquela vez era diferente… era a primeira vez que saíam depois de ter passado uma semana sem quase se verem devido à entrega do trabalho de um e das provas de outro. Queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele dia.

- Não não… hoje só trouxe a camera fotográfica. – comentou mostrando o aparelho digital Sony.

Carlo rosnou algo voltando a olhar em frente. Afrodite riu, voltando a arrumar o objecto na mala. Sabia o porquê do descontentamento do italiano. Ele odiava tirar fotografias.

- Vamos Carlo… não fique assim _amore._ Me explique então onde vamos.

Carlo largou a mão do sueco, levando-a ao bolso. Retirando um cigarro do maço, levou-os aos lábios acendendo. Guardou o resto no bolso do casaco voltando à posição inicial. Todo o processo fora feito com calma, de modo a adiar a resposta.

Afrodite estranhou mas manteve-se calado.

Chegaram diante do _Arco de Janus_, na _Piazza Bocca della Verità, _onde o italiano parou. A curiosidade de Afrodite teimava em saber o que estavam fazendo ali… já tinham estado ali, aquela praça não tinha nada de novo para ele…

- Carlo?

- Porque acha que esta _piazza_ se chama assim Dite? – voltou a pegar na mão do namorado, esperando a sua resposta.

- Não sei… mas tenho a certeza que me vai dizer… - comentou sorrindo.

- Hum… acho que será ainda mais educativo se lhe mostrar.

Atravessando a _piazza_, encontraram-se diante de uma igreja.

- O que tem _Santa Maria in Cosmedin_ de especial? – perguntou olhando alternadamente da igreja para o italiano.

- Você já foi ao interior dessa igreja?

Afrodite negou com a cabeça. Carlo levou o cigarro aos lábios novamente, dando a última lufada de fumo antes de lançar a beata ao chão.

- No interior da igreja, antes de entrar na _nave_ propriamente dita, está uma escultura que eu quero lhe mostrar…

Uma escultura? Depois daquele tempo todo… iam ver uma escultura? Tudo bem que gostava de tudo o que era arte… e adorava escultura… mas não era propriamente aquilo que pensava fazer naquele dia… pensava ter direito a algo mais… romântico. Suspirou, o que não passou desapercebido ao italiano que sorriu.

- _Andiamo_! Acredite… vai gostar…

Entrando na _nave_ lateral da igreja, Afrodite não viu nada que lhe parecesse uma estátua. Olhou para todos os lados sem entender.

- _Qui_! – seguiu Carlo até ao final da _nave_ onde conseguiu distinguir um pórtico, perto do qual jazia num apoio um enorme disco em pedra.

Era… estranho. O disco era em forma de uma cara. No lugar da boca, dos olhos e das narinas haviam buracos. Aquela estátua, apesar de não ser das mais bonitas que já alguma vez vira, chamava-lhe a atenção… fascinava-o. A pedra já gasta apagava em parte o relevo da estátua.

- Gosta?

- Hum… sim… mas… porque queria mostrar-me esta estátua a todo o custo?

Carlo sorriu de canto, olhando para a estatua. – Apressadinho… mas já que insiste… esta estátua de pedra data da época Romana. Segundo o que nos chega até hoje, consta que representa uma divindade fluvial.

Afrodite ouvia tudo com extrema atenção. Carlo conhecia extremamente bem a cidade… e sobretudo a historia dos edifícios mais importantes, assim como estatuas, fontes… era sempre um prazer ouvi-lo a falar sobre isso. Parecia que estava vivendo a historia…

- Mas onde eu queria chegar… está vendo o buraco que esta no lugar da boca? – Afrodite assentiu – nota que dá para colocar lá a mão…

Intuitivamente, Afrodite levou a mão ao local sem a colocar dentro do buraco. – Cabe sim.

- Durante muitos anos essa estátua era usada para descobrir _la verittà_!

- Descobrir a verdade? Como assim?

- Conta uma lenda, nascida na Idade Média, que quem colocar a mão na boca da estátua é obrigado a dizer toda a verdade às perguntas que lhe são feitas. Se de algum modo disser algo que não seja a estrita verdade, a sua mão é mordida pela estátua.

Afrodite retirou instintivamente a mão de onde estava, o que originou uma gargalhada de Carlo. Sabia que não passava de uma lenda mas…

- Há varias versões para essa lenda existir. – continuou o italiano divertido – era uma forma de meter medo às pessoas e de fazer assim com que a verdade fosse descoberta.

- É interessante como historia… é especial! – o fascínio pela estatua era atiçado cada vez mais, depois das palavras do italiano.

- Coloque lá a mão.

Afrodite sobressaltou. Teria ouvido bem?

- Como?

- Disse para colocar a sua mão lá dentro.

- Mas…

- Está com medo que a sua mão seja mordida? – perguntava em tom de deboche.

Afrodite olhou para o italiano incrédulo. O que estava acontecendo ali? Sem dizer nada, colocou a mão na boca da estátua. Sentia a pedra fria arrepiando-o.

- _Eccellente_! Não se esqueça Dite, tem de dizer a verdade…

Afrodite estremeceu ao sentir a mão do italiano nas suas costas, dizendo aquelas palavras perto do seu ouvido.

- Tenho direito a três perguntas… depois disso, pode retirar a mão. – comentou sorrindo, contendo-se para não fazer algo mais abusado por respeito ao local onde se encontravam. – Primeira… Já namorou outros homens antes de mim?

Afrodite olhou espantado para o italiano, vendo este sorrir cinicamente.

- Já sim…

Sentiu uma ligeira pressão nas costas.

- Óptimo, não esta mentindo… segunda pergunta: já se relacionou com mulheres antes?

- Sim… duas…

- Hum… _bene_… terceira e ultima pergunta: qual a sua posição do _kamasutra_ preferida?

- CARLO! – a voz do sueco saiu ligeiramente mais alta que o desejado, chamando a atenção de alguns presentes. A gargalhada do italiano não ajudou na discrição.

- Vai ter de responder! – disse o italiano ainda rindo da cara constrangida de Afrodite.

- Eu não vou responder a isso! – Ameaçou retirar a mão, mas foi detido pela mão forte de Carlo segurando no seu pulso.

- Vamos Dite… É apenas uma brincadeira!

- Só se você for o seguinte a colocar a sua mão aqui! – negociou, já planeando algo na sua cabeça.

- _Va bene_! Agora responda…

- Promete? – o italiano assentiu – Ok… é… de quatro. – afirmou extremamente corado, desviando o olhar do de Carlo.

- Pode tirar a mão!

- Agora você! – disse fazendo-o e fixando Carlo. Ele queria jogar? Muito bem… naquela escola já ele era professor catedrático! Viu divertido Carlo colocar a sua própria mão no buraco. – Comecemos então… primeira pergunta…

Carlo mantinha um semblante divertido, olhando para Afrodite. Este andava de um lado para o outro calmamente, pensando no que devia perguntar.

- Sei que fui o primeiro homem com quem se relacionou. O quê em mim chamou a sua atenção?

- Hum… alguém como você não passa desapercebido Dite. Sobretudo num país latino onde a maioria das pessoas é morena de olhos e cabelo escuro.

Afrodite pareceu desiludido com a resposta, voltando a desviar o olhar do italiano. Lógico que tinha sido as circunstancias e a sua aparência que tinham chamado a atenção de Carlo… mas ao menos podia ter sido mais 'romântico' não?

- Bom… segunda pergunta… hum… quanto tempo durou o seu relacionamento mais duradouro?

Que tipo de perguntas eram aquelas? Carlo começava a estranhar a atitude do namorado. Bom… mas se era aquilo que ele queria saber…

- Seis meses…

Afrodite estagnou. Seis meses? SEIS MESES? Isso era um relacionamento duradouro para Carlo? No seu caso seis meses tinha sido o relacionamento mais curto! E esse tinha durado oito meses e não seis… seria que o relacionamento de ambos também duraria tão pouco?

Carlo pareceu entender as duvidas que passavam pela cabeça do sueco. Realmente não se orgulhava daquilo, mas era a verdade… e Dite queria saber a verdade não é mesmo?

- Ela me traiu e _io_ a deixei. Por isso o tempo tão curto!

- Ela o traiu? Como assim?

- Isso é a ultima pergunta?

Afrodite respirou fundo, tentando se conter. Aquilo seria tema para outra conversa séria entre eles… aquilo ali era um jogo não era? Então que fosse. Deixou escapar um enorme sorriso malicioso, aproximando-se felinamente do italiano.

- Terceira pergunta…

Vendo que o namorado tinha entrado de novo no jogo, Carlo retribuiu ao sorriso à sua forma. Um sorriso zombeteiro e cínico ao mesmo tempo. Esperava pela questão ligeiramente ansioso. Algo nele dizia que era a sua vez de ficar sem jeito…

- Você me deseja?

Carlo engoliu seco, engasgando-se. Tossia descontroladamente, respirando com alguma dificuldade, o que obrigou Afrodite a dar tapas nas suas costas. Por aquela… ele DEFINITIVAMENTE não esperava… TUDO menos essa… e agora? O que ele ia responder?

- Dite, que pergunta é essa?

Afrodite continuava sorrindo, olhando o namorado nos olhos. Era agora ou nunca… até ali, tinham passado 3 meses juntos e nunca tinham ido além de algumas carícias mais ousadas. Tinha de saber.

- É uma pergunta genuína, como outra qualquer… então Carlo? Me deseja ou não?

- Eu não vou res…

- Sim ou não?

Carlo sustentava o olhar firme do sueco sem conseguir retirar a mão de onde estava. Podia bem acabar com aquela brincadeira que ELE tinha começado… bastava sair dali… mas lia nos olhos do outro que aquilo era importante para ele. E não podia fugir eternamente aquela pergunta e a outras do género…

- Sim… - sibilou desviando o olhar para o lado oposto.

- O que disse? – Afrodite tinha ouvido perfeitamente. Mas não custava nada tentar ouvir de novo custava?

- Você ouviu! – retirou a mão do buraco voltando a colocá-la no bolso. – vamos sair! Preciso de um cigarro…

**---oOo---**

- Ficou zangado Carlo?

Tinham passado o dia inteiro simplesmente passeando pela cidade, parando uma vez ou outra num café para beber algo. Desde aquela tarde, em que fez a fatídica pergunta que Carlo não parecia o mesmo. Tudo bem, não tinha sido rude nem nada… mas parecia distante. Bem distante…

- Carlo?

O italiano apenas grunhiu algo em resposta.

Em frente à _fontana di Trevi_, a noite começava a cair na cidade eterna. Ambos permaneciam sentados no muro que contornava a fonte colossal, apenas apreciando o final do dia. Nenhuma palavra era trocada, se não algumas tentativas frustradas do sueco de arrancar algo diferente de um grunhido do namorado. Suspirou…

Agora sim, se arrependia da pergunta que fizera… mas tinha de a fazer…

Não se dava por vencido… ainda tinha uma última cartada… sabia os pontos fracos de Carlo, e por onde puxar conversa.

- Amo essa fonte…

Essa frase pareceu mexer com algo no italiano… algum interruptor que acabava de ser ligado…

- A _Fontana di Trevi_ é única no mundo…

Afrodite sorriu vitorioso ouvindo a frase incompleta vinda do namorado. Era a sua deixa para continuar…

- De onde veio a ideia de algo tão monumental?

- Praticamente tudo _in questa_ cidade tem como base lendas… _questa fontana_ _no_ é excepção. – fez uma pausa, olhando em volta verificando algo – conta a lenda que uma ninfa apareceu aos soldados arrasados de _Agrippa_ e levou-os até aqui, onde havia uma nascente de água fresca. Essa fonte fora chamada de Fonte da Virgem em honra da divindade.

Afrodite ouvia tudo atentamente. Carlo não era _Romano vero_ mas conhecia tanto ou mais do local onde vivia que alguns compatriotas. Nas suas palavras notava-se o amor que tinha por aquela cidade… o carinho… Afrodite Thorsson! Está com ciúme de uma cidade? Seja sensato!

- No sec. 19 antes de Cristo, _Agrippa_ mandou construir um aqueduto que captaria essas águas. Tornar-se-ia o _Aqua Virgo._

Duas personagens desviaram a atenção do sueco da explicação. Destacavam-se dos restantes presentes pela sua beleza exótica. Para seu espanto… reparou que eram dois homens! E estavam de mãos dadas!

- Não babe tanto… vai acabar por criar outra nascente neste local se continuar assim…

A voz grossa de Carlo desviou a sua atenção dos dois rapazes perto da fonte.

- Não diga besteira… eu fiquei apenas estranhando aquele casal ali… são tão diferentes… e andam de mãos dadas despreocupadamente!

Outro grunhido do italiano… pronto! Lindo Afrodite! Conseguiu regredir em poucos segundos o que tinha conseguido numa tarde. Viu espantado o casal dirigir-se a eles.

- _Scusi_… podia tirar… uma foto _per favore_?

Estrangeiros… claro… deviam ser turistas. O sotaque que Afrodite não soube distinguir era flagrante. Sorriu, estendendo a mão e murmurando uma resposta afirmativa. Levantou-se, mirando o ecrã na camera digital, esperando o casal se postar na posição que queria. Eram realmente lindos… a longa cabeleira loira contrastando com a roxa… olhos azuis e verdes… ambos de pele clara… abraçando-se ternamente, sem pudor ou problemas com o preconceito dos presentes. Sorriam cândidos para a foto. Lindos.

- _Grazie!_

Mesmo a voz era doce… acabava de tirar uma foto a dois anjos descidos à terra. Devolveu a maquina, contagiado com o sorriso de ambos. Ouviu-os trocarem algumas palavras numa língua estranha aos seus ouvidos… Agradeceram mais uma vez, se despedindo e afastando-se lentamente.

- Devia ter pedido o numero dos indianos aí…

O sueco riu do comentário. Era impressão sua ou Carlo estava com ciúme? Sorriu, voltando para se sentar perto dele. Estremeceu... estava ficando frio.

- Como sabe que eram indianos? – comentou encostando a cabeça no ombro do outro.

- A pontinha vermelha na testa do loiro, indicando o terceiro olho… e o facto de estarem a falar hindu um com o outro. – respondeu retirando o maço do seu bolso e levando um cigarro aos lábios.

- Hum… perspicaz… mas creio que mudamos de tema de conversa… - era hora de voltar a atenção para outra coisa antes que o ciúme acabasse por tomar o decimo. – estava contando a historia dessa fonte não?

Carlo permaneceu calado uns instantes, apenas apreciando a sensação do calor do corpo do sueco perto do seu, o cigarro na mão.

- Como eu estava dizendo antes das criaturas chegarem… - Afrodite riu de leve com o comentário afiado – Esse aqueduto foi reconstruído apenas a meio do sec.XV a mandado de _Nicolau V_, assim como uma primeira fonte no cruzamento dessas três ruas. – completou apontando para as três _vias_ que chegavam à praça. – Daí derivou o nome da _fontana_. _Trevi_ vem das palavras _tre_ e _vie_ que significa três vias.

- Mas no inicio essa fonte não tinha essas dimensões certo?

- _Ma claro que no!_ A fonte como a vemos hoje foi construída por _Nicola Salvi_ a mandado do papa _Clemento XII._ A fonte é uma continuação da fachada do _Palaccio Poli_. No centro, pode ver Neptuno de pé sobre um coche em forma de concha. Num andar inferior, dois tritões guiam dois cavalos marinhos. Se olhar com atenção, vê que um dos cavalos está bravo, o outro manso. Simbolizam os dois estados do mar: ora está calmo, ora esta bravo.

Amava ouvir aquelas explicações… nunca se fartava… não podia ter escolhido melhor guia para a sua estadia… Estremeceu de novo. Não era friorento, mas aquela queda de temperatura no final do dia era fatal.

- Acho melhor irmos… - Carlo levantou-se, sacudindo as calças da sujidade. – Quer jantar _nella __mia casa_?

Afrodite sorriu, assentindo. Finalmente, o dia até que não tinha acabado muito mal… se é que estava a acabar…

_Continua…  
_.

_

* * *

_

.  
**Cantinho ariano:**

**Dite:** autora completamente KO. Por isso, quem comenta hoje sou eu! – sorrindo vitorioso –

Mu e Shaka chegando do nada.

**Mu:** Felizmente - _olhinhos brilhando-_

**Dite:** ¬¬ acabaram de acabar com o meu momento solo…

**Sha:** desculpa Dite… não consegui deter o carneirinho… _-suspirando-_

**Dite:** tudo bem… por uma vez que apareceram no capitulo, mesmo que sem ter seus nomes citados uma única vez _– sorrindo zoando de Mu –_

**Mu:** ¬¬

**Dite:** Bom… para todo o caso… finalmente depois de muito massacrar a _Áries_ _– apontando para a autora KO sobre a cama –_ aqui está mais um capitulo da magnifica, espantosa, linda, maravilhosa…

**Sha:** _-suspiro-_

**Dite:** querem parar de interromper?

**Sha:** mas eu só suspirei!

**Dite:** não interessa… quebrou com a minha concentração…

**Mu:** a fic ganhou muito com a nossa presença _– olhando o capitulo maravilhado com a entrada dos dois anjos –_ continuo a achar que ela devia ser sobre nós!

**Dite:** Convencido…

**Mu:** Egocêntrico…

**Sha:** crianças… vamos parar com isso sim? Há gente esperando…

**Dite:** tudo bem… mas não perde pela demora! _–clareando a voz-_ Agradeço a todos as pessoas que lêem a fic COMIGO _– cutucando o ariano –_ e especialmente às que deixaram review no capitulo anterior: **_Margarida_**, **_Athenas de Aries_** e **_Shakinha_**

_Vedali capitolo seguente..._


	4. Un italiano vero

* * *

**Capitolo ****quattro**

- _Un italiano vero _-

* * *

Afrodite sentiu os raios do sol de Inverno baterem directamente no seu rosto. Um calor delicioso, extremamente bem-vindo naqueles dias de frio intenso e húmido que parecia emprenhar-se nos ossos. Abriu os olhos calmamente, adaptando-se aos poucos a tanta claridade, sentando-se na cama e espreguiçando-se manhosamente. Estava rejuvenescido. Uma deliciosa sensação de descanso com que à muito tempo não acordava.

A pequena cama de madeira velha rangeu quando se levantou e dirigiu-se à janela, cativado com a beleza do mar azul que estava bastante calmo nesse dia. Sorria, sentando-se no parapeito da janela enquanto apreciava os últimos momentos de extrema sonolência, sendo embalado pela sensação de calor que o sol oferecia assim como a magnifica paisagem que se expandia pelo mar até se perder no horizonte.

Perto da cama, uma pequena mochila de viagem com algumas mudas de roupa encontrava-se aberta, os sapatos arrumados num canto e o pequeno _sketch book _largado sobre a cómoda. Era tudo o que precisava para aquela viagem.

Desde que voltara da Suécia onde tinha passado duas semanas no Natal, aquele era o seu momento de descanso. Um delicioso momento de repouso logo depois das provas semestrais, algumas mais complicadas que outras. O tempo que tinha passado com os seus pais durante as festas natalícias tinha sido revigorante; essencial para se encher de coragem para as provas que estavam ainda por vir. O tempo tinha parecido bem longo sem Carlo, mas ambos tinham as suas obrigações perante as respectivas famílias e já não eram propriamente adolescentes enamorados, parecendo que o mundo iria ruir sem o companheiro.

Mas a espera pelo momento certo tinha sido largamente recompensada. No final das provas, Carlo levantara a hipótese de regressar uns dias a_Vicari_**, **a pequena aldeia onde ainda moravam os seus avós.

A Sicília… tinha visto algumas fotos da ilha e era sem duvida um lugar que não lhe podia escapar! Ainda mais considerando que o ano escolar estava a meio e que teria de aproveitar o facto de estar tão perto para fazer essas viagens.

Convencera-o de tal forma a acompanhá-lo que três dias depois estavam embarcando no _ferry boat _que os levaria ao porto de Siracusa.

Afrodite olhou uma última vez pela janela, começando a sentir o delicioso aroma de café acabado de fazer. Dirigiu-se ao lugar onde tinha largado as calças_ jeans_ na noite anterior: o estômago clamava por comida, além de estar um dia bom demais para ficar na cama ate tarde. Vestiu a calça e uma camisa quente, calçou uns chinelos que os avos de Carlo lhe tinham cedido e apanhou os cabelos loiros com um elástico frouxo. Abriu a porta, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, desceu lentamente os degraus sentindo a madeira ranger um pouco sob o seu peso. O cheiro tornava-se a cada passo mais intenso e agora juntava-se o pão acabado de sair do forno e ainda quente.

O Sueco ficou um tempo sorrindo, observando uma senhora colocar o mel e azeite sobre a pequena mesa no centro na cozinha. Ao seu lado, Carlo petiscava aos poucos, tirando um pouco de _prosciutto crudo _aqui, _mozzarela _ali, tentando passar despercebido aos olhos da avó. Apenas de calça _jeans_ escura, o cabelo revolto de quem tinha acabado de acordar, conversava com a avó num italiano fluente mas com forte sotaque siciliano. Carlo conseguira a capacidade de apagar esse sotaque quando necessário, devido ao facto de quase sempre ter vivido em Roma.

Aavó de Carlo, Ilaria, era uma senhora baixinha, nos seus setenta anos de idade. Tinha cabelo preto sempre caprichosamente preso num coque alto e olhos cor de amêndoa, extremamente atentos aos mínimos movimentos na sua cozinha. As mãos de Ilaria eram duras e calejadas pelos anos de trabalho, os ombros curvados para a frente pelas horas que passava debruçada sobre a mesa da cozinha, mas mesmo assim não parecia infeliz com a vida. Todas as santas manhãs, saudava a todos com um sorriso e conversava e ria ao longo de todo o dia de trabalho.

- _Buongiorno__..._ – disse o sueco baixo enquanto ria. Carlo tinha sido pego por Ilaria a comer o que ela estava preparando lentamente e acabava de receber um bom puxão de orelhas da senhora.

- _Buongiorno Afrodité _– reparando na presença do pisciano, a velha senhora mudou drasticamente o seu humor, abrindo um enorme sorriso – _Vien, vien qui_, o desjejum está pronto!

O loiro aproximou-se sorrindo, agradecendo e pedindo desculpa mais uma vez pelo incómodo.

Carlo revirou os olhos, deixando escapar um pequeno grunhido. Desde a chegada de ambos na tarde anterior que Afrodite tinha tomado a atenção de todos ali. Não que estivesse com ciúmes, mas não tinha um minuto que fosse para estar a sós com o sueco. Este tinha sido apresentado como um amigo e era isso que devia parecer até ao final da estadia. Todo o cuidado era pouco, uma aldeia onde todos conheciam todos não era lugar para deslizes.

- _Manggia ragazzo_! Está magrinho demais! – Ilaria dizia energicamente, colocando um pouco de café sobre a mesa.

**- **_Nonna_… - Carlo suspirou, puxando uma cadeira, rodando-a, sentando-se e apoiando os braços no encosto.

- Carlo Di Angelis! Isso são modos?

Afrodite riu ao ver de novo a italiana puxar a orelha do namorado. Este refilava usando palavras e expressões desconhecidas para ele, mas logo se calara ao levar um tapa sonoro na cabeça, ficando com expressão de poucos amigos.

Ilaria não era para brincadeiras. Uma verdadeira _mamma_, rígida quando necessário mas com um coração de ouro onde todos tinham lugar.

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, aproveitando que ninguém estava a ver, Afrodite descalçou um chinelo e roçou o pé na perna do amante, subindo lentamente. Carlo olhou de relance, levando a xícara de café aos lábios enquanto acariciava o pé do sueco com a outra mão.

- _Buongiorno!_

Carlo apressou-se rapidamente a largar o namorado, empurrando-o por baixo da mesa quando ouviu a voz grossa do avô.

Maurizio acabava de entrar na cozinha, já pronto para sair de casa. A barba grisalha de dois dias, não mais alto que Carlo, o siciliano era um homem calmo que dedicara toda uma vida à arte da pesca. Observando bem as feições do avô, Afrodite conseguia distinguir perfeitamente os traços que Carlo tinha herdado.

Todas as tardes depois de uma manhã inteira na pesca, Maurizio regressava a casa e deixava-se cair na poltrona da sala, de costas viradas para o mar.

Era um gesto que passava despercebido para a maioria das pessoas; mas para um atento Afrodite era um simples gesto que não escapava.

Todas as vezes que Maurizio se sentava, tomava o cuidado de o fazer de costas viradas para o mar. Apenas isso era um grande alivio para Ilaria, que partilhava o amor do marido com outra 'mulher' bem mais potente que ela. Daquela forma, quando Maurizio estava em alto mar, Ilaria esperava que o marido regressasse a casa, confiando que a 'outra' lho devolvesse são e salvo.

Mas enquanto estivesse em casa, o siciliano era dela, e apenas dela. Intuitivamente o avô de Carlo renegava o seu segundo amor, dedicando-se apenas ao primeiro e único amor de juventude.

Quando pequeno, Carlo lembrava-se dos momentos de tempestade naquela casa, passados no colo da avó. Esta contava-lhe histórias locais, histórias de marinheiros que se tinham deixado levar pelo mar. Historias de como Maurizio sempre regressava, o que levava à ira do seu segundo amor. Daí nasciam as tempestades de mar revolto.

Carlo ficava fascinado com esses contos. Talvez daí tivesse nascido o seu amor pelas histórias que narrava.

Maurizio não era uma pessoa muito faladora mas Afrodite gostava dele: fazia lembrar o seu Carlo. Aparentemente calmo, mas de um olhar profundo que esconde uma imensidade de emoções aterradoras.

Ilaria falava por todos enquanto tomavam o desjejum, Carlo e Maurizio habituados aos monólogos da avó apenas grunhiam uma resposta afirmativa tempos a outros. Afrodite, do seu lado, tentava encontrar o fio coerente da conversa.

Assim se passou o desjejum até que Carlo decidiu que seria o momento de mostrar a Afrodite a pequena aldeia que ainda não tinham tido tempo de visitar no dia de chegada. Ambos se levantaram da mesa, o sueco deu um beijo na bochecha de Ilaria em agradecimento pela refeição. Em resposta recebeu dois beliscões nas bochechas que tomaram um tom rosado.

Estava adorando aquele convívio com a família do namorado. Tudo bem, ninguém sabia que eles estavam juntos… mas talvez fosse melhor assim por enquanto. Até porque, se tudo continuasse como estava, um dia deparar-se-iam com um problema que atormentava todos os estudantes deslocados na mesma situação. Afrodite teria de regressar a casa um dia ou outro, e relacionamentos à distância não eram muito do seu génio.

Mas teria tempo para aproveitar. Para pensar melhor sobre isso e para resolver da melhor forma esse problema. Por enquanto, queria estar o máximo tempo possível com Carlo e descobrir os pequenos recantos da sua aldeia de criança.

Banho rapidamente tomado, vestiu a calça _jean_ e a camiseta de gola alta que dobrara na véspera, deixando-a sobre uma cadeira. Prendeu o longo cabelo loiro num rabo de cavalo frouxo, voltando a sair do quarto. Carlo esperava-o, sentado à mesa da cozinha enquanto Ilaria mergulhava as mãos calejadas na água fria, lavando a loiça.

- Carlo... – a voz de Afrodite era suave, chamando a atenção do Italiano tentando não interromper a conversa.

Percebendo a presença do sueco, algumas últimas palavras foram trocadas com a avó antes de se levantar.

- _Arivedeci __nonna__. _Voltamos ao final da tarde.

- Cuidado com o caminho – Ilaria limpava as mãos ao pequeno pano que mantinha sobre o ombro, acompanhando-os até à porta – ele pode ser perigoso!

-_ Va bene, va bene..._

Com um sorriso no rosto, Afrodite vestiu calmamente o casaco, despedindo-se da senhora. Ilaria não resistiu a levar as duas mãos às bochechas do sueco, beliscando-as novamente - _Bello, bellissimo!_ – a euforia de Ilaria por ter convidados em casa era contagiante. Já por si uma mulher bem humorada e sorridente, tornava-se uma verdadeira fonte de felicidade.

O sueco riu do resmungo de Carlo, enquanto este o puxava finalmente para fora de casa. Sabia o quanto a avó podia ser cola quando se afeiçoava às pessoas,e sobretudo o quanto se afeiçoava facilmente a elas...

- Ciúme é coisa feia mesmo... – o sueco gargalhou ao receber um olhar de desaprovação do namorado – onde vamos?

- _Grande_ _Vicari_ – respondeu guiando o loiro até à lambreta, indicando com o dedo uma aldeia na encosta do monte. Subiu na moto, esperando que Afrodite fizesse o mesmo e agarrasse a sua cintura... um dos raros contactos directos que podiam ter em publico naquele lugar.

A _grande Vicari_ era uma pequena cidade perto de Siracusa. Era chamada de 'grande' em contraste com a _pequena Vicari_, um pequeno aglomerado de casas nas falesias juntas ao mar, onde viviam os pescadores e as famílias. Mas apesar de _Vicari_ se encontrar exposta e desprotegida, os aldeões tinham conseguido manter o mundo exterior à distância. O encanto daquele lugar que parecia parado no tempo era único, as pessoas acolhedoras mesmo com ele, estrangeiro.

Todos conheciam Carlo desde pequeno; era engraçada a forma como se lembravam da criança reguila que corria atrás dos cães da aldeia para lhes puxar as orelhas. _Vicari_ não era grande, as ruas e ruelas pareciam se desenvolver a partir de uma praça principal, casas não maiores que dois pisos, alguns poucos carros circulando além das vespas.

Carlo dirigia devagar pelo caminho de terra, sentindo a vespa tremer devido à rusticidade da estrada. A _pequena Vicari_ não era longe da vila, mas devido às más condições do caminho acabavam sempre por demorar mais que o previsto. Afrodite suspirou quando entraram na _grande Vicari_, sentindo finalmente o chão alcatroado e a vespa andar normalmente.

O som do mar a chicotear as falesias ainda conseguia ser ouvido, as gaivotas voando em terra indicando que a tempestade estava longe, em alto mar.

Estava frio, apesar de se encontrarem em pleno Mediterrâneo, mas Afrodite deliciava-se com os raios de sol que lhe aqueciam o rosto pálido. Rapidamente chegaram à _Piazza di Fiori _onde Carlo estacionou.

- Aqui já deve ter rede no celular... – falou o italiano calmamente saindo da viatura – vamos passear um pouco pela cidade antes do almoço.

- Vai me levar onde para comer?

- Acomer a melhor pizza do mundo... mas onde, isso é segredo. – jogou as chaves dentro do bolso do casaco, olhando de esguelha para o sueco – e não faça essa cara, vai aguentar a sua curiosidade!

Estreitando os olhos, Afrodite abriu um pouco do fecho do casaco, começando a sentir calor devido ao sol. Como sempre Carlo conseguia deixa-lo curioso até ao limite, mas nunca, nunca se descaía antes da hora. Estavam juntos à tempo suficiente para o conhecer plenamente.

- Odeio quando faz isso... – sussurrou seguindo o italiano pelas pequenas ruas, sempre atento e tentando memorizar o melhor que conseguia aquele lugar tão encantador.

- _Io lo sé_, por essa razão eu o faço.

Um sorriso de canto nos lábios, Carlo continuava a sua marcha sempre atento para que Afrodite não ficasse para trás. Vez ou outra esperava pacientemente que o sueco tirasse uma fotografia, enquanto ele retirava o maço de cigarros do bolso interior do casaco, acendendo um.

Era um vício. Vicio que tentava largar a pedido do sueco, mas um de vez enquando não era assim tão dramático.

- Eu juro que não sei onde guarda tanta foto... – soltando uma lufada de fumo, Carlo comentou enquanto Afrodite se aproximava.

- No laptop – lançou um olhar reprovador ao amante mas este fingiu não entender – eu me apaixonei por _Vicari_!

O italiano levantou uma sobrancelha desconsertado. – Como pode se apaixonar por um lugar assim? Ainda não viu _Palermo _nem _Siracusa_! Essas sim são cidades com história e o seu encanto!

Afrodite sorriu, um sorriso enigmático. _Vicari_ podia não ser uma grande cidade como as outras duas citadas, podia não ter as maravilhas de Roma, Veneza, Nápoles, mas era linda. Plantada à beira mar, acreditava que muitos se maravilhavam com aquela vila piscatória. A roupa estendida nos telhados planos, esvoaçava com a pequena brisa marítima enquanto secava com o sol mediterrânico.

Com espírito de aldeia, todos se conheciam: sabiam das desgraças, alegrias, tristezas dos restantes. Nada escapava.

Carlo falava mas Afrodite sabia que aquele lugar era importante para ele. Bastava perceber o brilho no seu olhar ao abraçar uma senhora de meia-idade que saía a correr da mercearia; o sorriso nos lábios finos quando passaram em frente a padaria e chegou a eles um odor delicioso a pão acabado de cozer. A velocidade à qual falava quando uma ou outra senhora lhe perguntava pela família, as palmadas nas costas que recebia de amigos de infância do pai que o viram crescer. Mesmo não entendendo, parte da sua infância e vida pertencia àquela gente.

Assim se passava a manhã: Carlo parando de cinco em cinco minutos cumprimentando alguém conhecido, Afrodite aproveitando para tirar o máximo de fotos possível antes de ser chamado pelo italiano para ser apresentado. Como amigo.

Com um sorriso radiante, recebia elogios, abraços, tentava responder a uma ou outra pergunta que entendia no meio do tiroteio com sotaque estranho que recebia.

Muitos foram os convites para um almoço bem abastado, mas Carlo sempre recusava. Afrodite entendia um nome "_caffe dei fratelli"_ acompanhado pelas palavras "_pizza"_ e o seu próprio nome sendo pronunciados como resposta; ao que todos alargavam o sorriso e aprovavam.

Cebola frita em azeite... um delicioso aroma que lhe chegou suavemente através de uma janela aberta, fazendo o seu estômago roncar. Voltou a colocar a câmara digital no bolso interior do casaco, correndo para conseguir alcançar o italiano que estava alguns metros à sua frente.

- Carlo... – finalmente atingiu o moreno, arfante - essa caminhada toda abriu o apetite...

- _Si, io lo sé_. Era essa a intenção. – respondeu o italiano com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios – Chegámos. Só consegue apreciar uma boa _pizza_ se o seu estômago estiver reclamando. É a _regra prima_ de uma boa refeição.

Encontravam-se diante de um pátio. Afrodite sorriu maravilhado com o pequeno cafe-restaurante que se abria para uma explanada. Resguardado do vento pelas casas à sua volta, a pequena praceta na qual se encontravam era do mais genuíno que o sueco alguma vez vira. Umas poucas mesas de madeira cobertas por toalhas quadriculadas vermelhas e brancas; o letreiro à porta do café onde se conseguia ler "_caffé dei fratelli"_. Olhando para o interior, distinguia apenas dois homens trabalhando.

- _Antonio_ – Carlo falou baixo, apenas para que o sueco ouvisse – por trás do balcão. _Renzo_ está perto do forno. São primos, a segunda geração que dirige o _caffé_.

Ao entrar no café, Afrodite entendeu o porque daquele lugar ser dos preferidos do amante. _Antonio_ por trás do balcão, cantarolava baixinho com satisfação ao mesmo tempo que polia a máquina de café _Gaggia_. Nunca tinha visto uma máquina assim... grande, em aço inoxidável e manípulos de madeira esmaltada, era manuseada com extremo cuidado e toda a delicadeza que é atribuído a um instrumento musical. Uma verdadeira relíquia dos anos sessenta.

_Renzo_, um homem nos seus trinta e poucos anos, moreno, mantinha um avental florido bem preso à volta da cintura enquanto fazia girar habilmente a massa de pizza entre as mãos, encharcando-a com farinha e mandando-a ao ar.

_- Lasciate mi cantare__... con la gitara in mano... _– a voz de ambos ecoava no café em uníssono enquanto cantavam o refrão -_ Lasciate mi cantare una canzone piano, piano..._

Carlo negou com a cabeça fechando os olhos. Não tinham mudado nada... burro velho não aprende e aqueles dois não tinham mais jeito.

- LASCIATE MI CANTAREEEEEEE, PERCHE NE SONO CHIEROOOOO... SONO UN ITALIANOOOOOOO... UN ITALIANO VEROOOO!!

- _Porca miseria..._ – grunhiu chamando a atenção de ambos ao aproximar-se, acompanhado por um sueco sorridente.

- Carlo! – chamou o mais velho arregalando os olhos e saindo de trás do balcão – CARLO DI ANGELIS!

Carlo sentiu os ossos das costas estalarem quando foi envolto num abraço apertado e ao sentir as três batidas nelas. O primo não ficando atrás logo seguiu o mesmo exemplo, depois de limpar desajeitadamente as mãos sujas de farinha ao avental. Falavam alto como qualquer italiano que se preze, as mãos constantemente a gesticularem e dando tempos a tempos leves tapas no rosto do mais novo. Afrodite sentia-se extremamente bem com a hospitalidade dos italianos no geral, mas em especial naquele meio fechado.

Não esperando pelas apresentações, logo já estava envolto nos braços de ambos os homens sendo _"benvenuto"_ à boa moda italiana.

Carlo conseguindo finalmente afastá-lo dos presentes, levou-o para a esplanada onde se acomodaram numa mesa mais resguardada.

- Céus, eu pensei que ia perder a minha coluna de vez!

- _Benvenuto a Vicari_ – respondeu o italiano retirando o casaco apesar de estarem no exterior – _Antonio e Renzo_ não fazem ideia da força que têm. Saúdam sempre as pessoas assim! Evite um aperto de mão se quer manter esses ossos intactos.

- Vou me lembrar disso! – o riso cristalino enquanto observava _Antonio_ aproximar-se deles a passos rápidos, pousando sobre a mesa uma cesta de pão e um prato com _prosciutto crudo_ partido aos pedaços.

- _Due pizza marguerita_ _per favore!_ – falou o moreno recebendo um "_presto"_ em resposta. Afrodite sobressaltou quando _Antonio_ gritou para dentro do café ao se aproximar da porta.

- _Pizza Marguerita_ Carlo? – perguntou sem grande motivação.

- _Pizza vera, _é _marguerita_! Acredite, nunca comeu nada como o que está prestes a provar. Sem precisar ser mais condimentada, sem acrescentos! Uma _marguerita perfecta!_

Era sem duvida uma _marguerita_ _perfecta_. A melhor _pizza_ que alguma vez provara... deliciou-se apenas com o odor que emanava do prato quando este foi pousado à sua frente. A _mozarella_ derretida ainda borbulhando devido ao calor do forno a lenha, misturando-se com o molho de tomate; um fio de azeite que decorava o centro salpicado com orégãos e manjericão.  
O italiano deixou escapar um sorriso vitorioso ao perceber que Afrodite salivava apenas com a visão da pizza à sua frente.

- Cuidado que está quente. _Renzo_ é sem dúvidas o melhor cozinheiro de _pizzas_ que eu alguma vez conheci! – falou vertendo um pouco de vinho tinto nos dois copos.

Prova dos nove tirada... Afrodite levou a fatia de _pizza_ aos lábios, mordendo o primeiro pedaço e fechando os olhos. Estava no céu...

--oOo--

Apesar da janela fechada, Afrodite ouvia o som das ondas do mar baterem contra as rochas. Era uma delícia adormecer com aquele som. Deitado na cama pequena no quarto que lhe tinha sido atribuído, sorria tapando-se completamente com o edredon, sentindo um calor aconchegante.

Uma semana tinha passado naquele lugar e os dias permaneciam demasiado cansativos. Além de tentarem ver o máximo de coisas possíveis, ajudarem dona Ilaria na cozinha de tempos a outros aprendendo algumas especialidades da zona, passearem por Siracusa, Palermo, monte Etna...

Não chegava às onze da noite sem que Afrodite sentisse uma sonolência tal que acabava em meios dos lençóis brancos dormindo como uma pedra.

Tinha acabado de se deitar de cueca e camiseta de manga comprida, aninhado, quando ouviu o relógio de badalo tocar as onze e meia. Dona Ilaria e Maurizio já estavam dormindo à algum tempo pois ambos madrugavam.

Fechou os olhos ronronando quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto sendo aberta calmamente. Manteve-se de olhos fechados e deitado de lado, mas alerto à mínima movimentação no quarto.

Ouviu o trinco da porta ser fechado e os passos calmos aproximarem-se dele. Sorriu ao sentir o intruso levantar as cobertas e aninhar-se ao seu lado na cama, os braços circundando a sua cintura.

- Tem um italiano na minha cama... – resmungou com um sorriso nos lábios, evitando se mexer.

- Tem 'O' italiano na sua cama...

Afrodite sentiu a pele arrepiar com a voz rouca sussurrando perto do seu ouvido. Por baixo dos lençóis, Carlo acariciava a sua barriga em movimentos sensuais, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Os seus avós estão no quarto... – gemeu deixando-se levar pelas carícias, recostando a cabeça no peito do amante.

- E? – os afagos desciam perigosamente até ao seu baixo ventre, mãos arrojadas acariciando partes sensíveis do seu corpo – apenas evite gemer, e ninguém dará por nada...

Não acreditava no que acontecia. Vésperas de voltarem para Roma, Carlo atiçava o seu corpo de uma forma nunca antes sentida. Descia leves carícias pelas suas coxas enquanto baixava levemente a cueca, aliviando o seu membro já desperto. Infiltrando-se por baixo do edredon, o italiano distribuía beijos calmos pelo seu abdómen definido, fazendo-o remexer-se.

Aqueles dias naquela casa tinham sido deliciosos, tentadores e ao mesmo tempo um martírio para ambos. Era-lhes completamente impensável beijarem-se, tocarem-se, mesmo um entrelaçar de dedos que fosse. Uma semana tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe do seu italiano.

Cerrou os olhos com força e percebeu todos os seus pensamentos se esvaírem ao sentir os lábios quentes envolverem aquela parte tão sensível do seu corpo. O sueco mordeu a própria mão para reprimir um gemido lânguido, deslizando a outra por baixo dos lençóis até atingir a nuca do amante.

Céus, como aquilo era delicioso… e o mais estranho era que Carlo estivesse a fazer aquilo em vez dele. Tinha sido complicado reprimir os seus impulsos aquele tempo todo, contentando-se apenas com o calor das mãos do italiano. Aos poucos o moreno ia-se soltando e a Afrodite restava-lhe esperar por esses momentos, aproveitando-os o máximo possível.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente remexendo a cintura de encontro aos lábios do italiano, sentindo as unhas deste se cravarem nas suas coxas. Agarrou os lençóis com alguma força à medida que o movimento de vai vem sobre o seu membro aumentava de ritmo aos poucos.

- Carlo… - sussurrou o mais baixo que conseguiu, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. O italiano não tinha noção das sensações que o fazia sentir. Ou melhor… sabia bem onde o queria levar, a ele restava-lhe seguir o caminho até ao fim.

Um ronronar da parte do amante era o que faltava a Afrodite para perder total controle sobre o seu corpo. Qualquer pensamento coerente tinha sido erradicado da sua mente, apenas tinha noção do prazer imenso que sentia causado pelo outro.

Poucos minutos foram precisos para que Carlo aumentasse o ritmo progressivamente, Afrodite cada vez com mais dificuldades em evitar gemidos que pudessem acordar os avós. Foi nesse momento que o moreno viu o amante se contorcer e arquear as costas. O loiro tinha chegado ao ápice.

Afrodite encontrava-se deitado, os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, com alguma dificuldade em recuperar o fôlego. Uma imagem de cortar a respiração, de uma beleza única digna de um quadro dos melhores génios renascentistas. Carlo sorriu, passando a língua nos próprios lábios, acabando com possíveis vestígios do que passara segundos antes.

A respiração mais calma, o sueco finalmente voltara a abrir os olhos, deparando-se com a imagem tentadora de Carlo olhando-o de cima. Claro, tinha um físico perfeito… moreno de cabelo rebelde, corpo perfeitamente delineado, abdómen definido…coxas demasiadamente tentadoras. Mas alem disso possuía algo mais: algo que lhe conferia um carisma por demais irresistível e ao mesmo tempo inconsciente. Esse algo, Afrodite não sabia distinguir o que era, mas era isso que o fazia ceder tantas vezes às vontades do italiano.

Emaranhando os dedos no cabelo escuro, puxou com alguma rapidez o rosto do moreno para perto do seu, obrigando-o a apoiar-se nos cotovelos. Sorrindo da sua vez, aproximou os lábios daqueles que lhe tinha dado tanto prazer, lambendo-os suavemente antes de os tomar num beijo quente e sensual. Carlo correspondia com a mesma intensidade que lhe era exigida pela língua arisca, sentindo os dois braços do loiro se fecharem sobre o seu pescoço.

- Tenho de voltar para o meu quarto… - sussurrou distribuindo leves beijos pelo pescoço alvo. Afrodite não dava qualquer sinal de querer soltá-lo.

- Vai-me deixar aqui? Assim? Logo agora?

O riso calmo e debochado ao mesmo tempo do amante fez o corpo de Afrodite estremecer. Se havia algo que Carlo sabia bem, era dar um paço em frente para depois dar dois atrás. Atiçar para depois se afastar.

- Durma… - sussurrou sensualmente ao ouvido do sueco, voltando a sentar-se na cama. – Amanhã temos um dia cansativo de viagem pela frente…

Tão silenciosamente como chegou, Carlo saiu do quarto deixando um Afrodite incrédulo deitado em meio de lençóis quentes. Um ligeiro sorriso aflorou nos lábios rosados, quando imagens nada comportadas passavam pela sua mente. Já conhecia Carlo ao ponto de saber que aquilo que tinha acontecido não era algo esporádico. Talvez o italiano tivesse esperado tanto tempo para fazer daquela estadia algo inesquecível. Não de uma forma que Afrodite estava habituado: conviver com aquelas pessoas durante uma semana tinha sido algo único e maravilhoso já por si.

Mas Carlo precisava dar o seu toque especial àquelas memórias. Não podia se deixar apagar pelas novidades que assolavam Afrodite todos os dias a toda a hora.

O loiro sorriu divertido, virando-se de lado na cama. Tinha sido um momento único. Confessava que se sentia bem mais relaxado e liberto depois daquele encontro nocturno… ao mesmo tempo tinha sentido o efeito que tinha causado no moreno. As reacções do corpo do outro não enganavam, o volume perfeitamente perceptível por baixo da calça de pijama que Carlo usava.

Resistindo à tentação de se levantar e ir ajudar o amante naquele pequeno "problema", Afrodite voltou a fechar os olhos, acabando por adormecer com o doce barulho das ondas de um mar calmo de inverno.

_Continua…_


	5. Vox populi, vox Dei est

N./A.:_Agradeço a todos os incentivos para a continuação da fic, mas em especial vai um agradecimento a Athenas de Áries que sempre aturou os meus surtos ao longo desse tempo todo sem a fic… obrigada linda.  
Há dois capitulos novos postados, retirei o aviso de hiatus... Capitulo 4 e 5 no ar.  
And now, avanti!_

* * *

**Capitolo cinque**

- _Vox populi, vox Dei est _-

* * *

Vaticano. Capital mundial do catolicismo e ao mesmo tempo o estado mais pequeno do mundo. Lugar do suplicio e do tumulo de São Pedro.

Uma torrente de pessoas enchiam a praça no intuito de assistir à missa do Domingo de Páscoa, outras viam ali uma oportunidade de avistar o Papa.

Afrodite mais uma vez tinha chegado atrasado, a missa dominical tinha começado à um bom tempo. Malditos transportes públicos que funcionavam duas vezes mais lentamente em dias de festa!

Travando caminho por entre a multidão, conseguiu finalmente chegar perto de uma coluna que limitava o recinto. Arfante pela correia, retirou rapidamente a câmara do bolso da calça, começando, como muitos turistas, a tirar o máximo de fotografias que a memória lhe permitia. Ir a Roma e não ver o Papa, era quase sacrilégio.

Respirando fundo, finalmente recomposto, pegou um elástico para prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Nunca pensou que em Abril, início da Primavera, conseguisse estar tanto calor naquela cidade. Para ele, claro.

Segundo Carlo, aquilo era temperatura amena fingindo calor porque o sol estava mais alto que no Inverno, o que originava bem menos sombras. Para os gregos, aquilo não passava de um ou outro dia mais "aconchegante", que em nada se comparava ao calor Grego no pico do Verão. O Espanhol concordava com Carlo, os dois países tendo um clima semelhante.

Já Camus... começava a sentir na pele as desvantagens da exposição em demasia ao sol.

Afrodite não entendia nada do sermão que estava a ser proferido. Latim não era decididamente o seu forte, mas toda a intensidade com a qual algumas pessoas viviam aquele momento sagrado, toda a aura que tinha sido criada em volta daquele recinto tocava-o de uma forma inimaginável. Pessoas à sua volta murmurando rezas enquanto a voz do Papa era ouvida pelos altifalantes dispostos por toda a praça, milhões de fieis reunidos para celebrar a ressurreição do Cristo. Mesmo não tendo a mesma religião, Afrodite identificou-se naquele lugar. Aqueles momentos de introspecção, mesmo não entendendo uma palavra do que era dito, o seu subconsciente apelava-o a pensar na vida; no que podia ter feito melhor; no que tinha feito bem; no que tinha feito mal...

Um sorriso nos lábios, o sueco sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos olhos quando o som da música sacra ecoou pelo recinto.

Cento e quarenta estátuas de santos e mártires, papas e fundadores de ordens religiosas pareciam saudar os peregrinos do cimo das balaustradas das colunas. Tudo ali tinha o seu significado: a forma de uma elipse rodeada por quatro enormes fileiras de altas colunas dóricas abriam-se a todos os que queriam como num grande abraço maternal, simbolizando a Igreja Mãe.

Por exigência do papa, os peregrinos deveriam ser capazes de entrar e olhar o balcão central do qual este dava a sua bênção «_urbi et orbi_»: à cidade e ao mundo.

Tão emerso nos seus pensamentos, Afrodite sobressaltou quando sentiu o celular vibrar no seu bolso. Tinha recebido uma mensagem.

"_Encosta a sua cabecinha no meu ombro e cho__ra..."_

O sueco levantou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo o que aquilo significava. O nome "Milo" tinha aparecido no inicio, zoando abertamente com ele. Mas como podia ele saber? Instintivamente olhou em volta tentando identificar o grego naquele recinto. Nada.

Tomou o celular nas duas mãos começando a digitar uma mensagem de volta no intuito de perguntando onde estava, mas nem tempo teve de acabar quando alguém o abordou.

- Oh criatura! Procurámos você em todo o lado! – uma voz demasiado conhecida chamou a sua atenção para trás – perdemos metade da missa por causa de você!

Milo, Aioria e Camus estavam bem atrás dele.

- _Milô_... – a voz do francês era calma mas audível apesar do som dos cânticos – você não entende nada de Latim mesmo...

- Verdade! Mas não entendo nada de Francês igualmente e não é por isso que deixo de gostar de o ouvir falar!

Aioria revirou os olhos, aproximando-se de Afrodite. Discrição era a palavra chave para estarem ali, sabia que não iria assistir a nenhuma cena mais explicita dos companheiros. Mas vindo de Milo, tudo era possível… este arranjava sempre forma de tirar uma lasquinha do ruivo sem que ninguém desse conta. Camus gostava de brincar com a situação, respondendo que "nem ele sentira", o que desolava o grego por completo.

- É uma pena a Basílica estar fechada ao púbico hoje... – comentou Aioria observando tudo à sua volta.

- O interior é lindo! Não pode ir embora sem visitar tudo por dentro!

Afrodite não se fartava daquela cidade. Quando podia, a Basílica de São Pedro era um dos pontos favoritos para uma tarde bem passada. Construída sobre as ruínas do circo de Nero, lugar do sacrifício de São Pedro, a Basílica erguia-se nos dias de hoje imponente.

A capela Sistina era um dos pontos chave do roteiro turístico obrigatório. Era sempre Afrodite quem incentivava os companheiros de apartamento a visitar a cidade, aproveitando assim as maravilhas oferecidas por Roma alem da sua óptima comida… e "comida".

Ao início, a capela tinha sido um projecto relativamente simples e despretensioso, destinado ao culto particular dos papas e da alta hierarquia eclesiástica. Contudo, aos poucos a expansão politica da igreja viria a dar os seus frutos, sendo considerada naqueles dias como um símbolo da desta devido à magnificência que adquiriu.

_Botticelli_ tinha sido um dos encarregados da decoração em frescos. Mas o grande pintor e talentoso discípulo de _Filippino Lippi_ não era a atracção principal daquele lugar.  
Os magníficos frescos de _Michelangelo_ era o alvo preferido de todos os turistas. Este tinha-se dedicado à pintura da Capela Sistina com tanta maestria que tinha acabado por ofuscar as obras primas de seus antecessores. Os frescos no teto da Capela eram, de fato, um dos maiores tesouros artísticos da humanidade.

Tinha sido difícil para Afrodite acreditar que tenha sido obra de um só homem, mas nas aulas de historia de arte o professor tinha sido bem categórico: _Michelangelo_ tinha dispensado todos assistentes que havia contratado inicialmente, insatisfeito com a produção destes.

O tecto da capela assim como _O juízo final_ eram as obras predilectas de Afrodite. Tinha ficado um pouco desgostoso quando, na sua primeira passagem ali, o tinham obrigado a praticamente correr devido à quantidade de pessoas para ver os frescos. Dois policiais faziam as pessoas andarem e não pararem, sem dar tempo de apreciar a sua obra no devido valor.

A missa estava quase terminando. Algumas pessoas começavam a sair da Praça de São Pedro, dirigindo-se à _Via della Concilliazione._ Afrodite sentiu Milo puxa-los todos pelo braço, obrigando-os a sair dali o mais rapidamente possível. Se esperassem mais minutos que fossem, nunca mais conseguiriam sair dali devido ao amontoado de gente que sairia no final.

**--oOo--**

Enquanto os quatro interessados na missa estavam fora de casa, Shura tinha ficado encarregue do almoço do dia de Páscoa juntamente com Carlo. Em Roma faz-se como os Romanos, _vero?_ Descalço e apenas de _jeans_, o espanhol tinha acorrido a abrir a porta do apartamento, ajudando o italiano com as muitas compras.

Não morria da doença, morria da cura... para Shura que não tinha feito questão em acordar cedo para assistir à missa, acabava por ser obrigado a despertar quando, às onze em ponto, o italiano tocou a campainha despertando-o de um sono profundo. Se a sua _madrecita_ sonhasse que tinha renegado a religião para ceder aos braços de Morfeu…

Mas graças a isso, estava tudo pronto. Quando Afrodite abriu a porta de casa sendo automaticamente empurrado por dois gregos afamados, nos segundos antes de cair no chão, conseguiu ver a mesa posta e os aperitivos.

Camus, calmo como sempre e sem se abalar, deixou as três crianças no chão, passando por cima deles para entrar em casa e avançou despreocupadamente até à mesa.

Carlo com a ajuda de Shura, tinha trazido as mais deliciosas iguarias: _prosciutto crudo_, queijo _parmigiano_ cortado em fatias pequenas, um prato de brócolos levemente cozidos a vapor e misturados numa caçarola com azeite, um pouco de alho e alguns pimentões vermelhos; bolas de arroz recheadas com queijo e tenras parras fritas em azeite abundante, levemente alourados numa frigideira com alho, e, finalmente, o mais fresco queijo _mozzarella_ que derretia na boca.

- _Mais quel bancquet_! (Mas que banquete!) – comentou para si, pegando um pedaço de presunto e levando aos lábios.

- SAI DE CIMA! – apesar das tentativas do sueco, não havia forma de conseguir se livrar de dois gregos brigando para saber quem se levantava primeiro.

- _EIÓ_! (Sai!) – finalmente Aioria puxando o longo cabelo loiro do companheiro, tinha tomado o decimo e aproximou-se da mesa hipnotizado pela comida.

Chamado pela barulheira que acontecia na sala, Shura apareceu na porta da cozinha, uma cerveja na mão direita.

- Crianças... comportem-se... pelo menos uma vez na vi...

- SHURA CAZZO! VIEN QUI! – a voz grossa do italiano berrava por si na cozinha – PRESTO!

Finalmente de pé, Afrodite conseguiu fechar a porta de casa impedindo que algum dos vizinhos extremamente curiosos olhasse para dentro. Aproximou-se calmamente da cozinha apesar da pressa à qual via Shura atender ao chamamento. Não durou muito para que fechasse instintivamente os olhos, deliciado com o maravilhoso odor que pairava no ar.

- _Timballo_! – espantou-se ao reconhecer aquele odor – Você fez um _Timballo_!

O italiano desligou o forno, um sorriso nos lábios. O comer ficaria ali até ser hora de ir para a mesa. Não era simples de fazer aquele prato, alem de demorado, mas iam degustar uma verdadeira delicia. Perfeito para dias de festa.

Carlo arrancou a cerveja das mãos do espanhol, bebendo um gole antes de se aproximar do sueco.

- Como foi no Vaticano? – perguntou antes de ter um selinho roubado dos seus lábios.

- Único! Mas toda aquela movimentação abre o apetite!

- _Bene_, podemos passar à mesa...

Sem dizer duas vezes, já todos estavam sentados prontos para a degustação. Todas as refeições que faziam juntos eram animadas. Apenas ele e Camus vinham de países conhecidos pela frieza da população, mas era impossível não se deixar levar por dois gregos, um italiano e um espanhol. Gente demais, vinho, gargalhadas e suficiente clima para algumas revelações.

Rapidamente os _anti-pasti_ tinham desaparecido, dando espaço para o prato principal, assim como o _Timballo_ que Afrodite tanto esperava.

Um dos pratos principais alem do famoso _Timballo_, consistia na junção de duas fases distintas: primeiro o _ragu_, o rei de todos os estufados de tomate, rico em pedaços de carne de porco e vitela guarnecido com rolos de carne de vaca recheados de alho e pinhões. Apesar de não ter a certeza do que fazia, Shura tinha ficado encarregado de o cozinhar lentamente em lume brando, mexendo-o frequentemente e adicionando água até que a carne adquirisse a cor do tomate e o molho escuro desenvolvesse um sabor intenso e penetrante.

Do seu lado, Carlo começava a segunda fase: o _sartu,_ uma base moldada de arroz recheada de camadas de acepipes: cogumelos _porcini_, almôndegas minúsculas, salsichas picantes e muitas outras coisas. O aroma que aquele bolo gigante de arroz exaltava enquanto alourava no forno era por si só uma delicia.

Todos observavam atentamente o italiano colocar o prato na mesa, quase babando quando chegou a hora de cortar um pedaço e regá-lo com o _ragu_ já feito.

O _timballo di macheroni_ não ficou atrás: um tambor feito de massa para bolos, recheado com _pasta_ temperada com _ragu_ e _parmigiano_, disposta em camadas de salame, ervilhas, beringelas fritas, _ricotta_ cremoso e _mozzarella_ aos cubinhos. Tudo para levar Afrodite à loucura com uma simples garfada.

Carlo tinha-se superado. As horas passadas na cozinha com o espanhol ao seu enlaço tinha dado os seus frutos. Uma verdadeira delicia.

Nada sobrou no final do almoço, pouco foi dito enquanto todos saboreavam um pouco dos dois pratos principais. O simples degustar de algo tão delicioso era demasiado importante para cortar com palavras. No final, Milo recostava-se na cadeira suspirando, a mão acariciando o estômago mais que saciado.

- Não aguento mais... – deixou-se descair, apoiando a cabeça nas costas da cadeira – acho que nunca comi tanto na minha vida.

- Eu acho que vim morar na casa errada... em vez de você Milo, devia ter-me infiltrado numa família italiana...

- Nunca conseguiria se separar da minha _moussaka_, gatinho...

Aioria levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando o loiro.

- Você nunca fez uma _moussaka_ na vida! Milo, você não sabe cozinhar!

- Quem disse? Só porque nunca fiz, não significa que não saiba! – Milo respondeu levando o copo de vinho tinto aos lábios.

- Milo... cada pessoa possui um dom neste mundo. Mas se o seu é cozinhar... melhor pedir indemnização!

- Eu te dou a indemnização grego de meia dose! – Milo preparava-se para se levantar e vingar de Aioria, quando uma mão parou o seu balanço.

- Mas vocês os dois juntos são uma praga! _Mon Dieu_! Nem sei como esta casa aguentou tanto tempo em pé com vocês aqui!

Afrodite ria, feliz. A sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma sem as cenas daqueles dois; às quais Camus se juntava como mediador. Sentiria saudades quando tivesse que voltar, mas essa era a desvantagem do intercâmbio. Todos se reunião ali, mas cada um voltaria para o seu país de origem no final do ano; deixando para trás a saudade de amigos e, no caso de Afrodite, um namorado.

Olhando em volta, sabia que todos ali dia ou outro tinham pensado no assunto. Milo tinha Camus, mas apenas por mais quatro meses. Shura sentiria falta de todos enquanto amigos, companheiros de casa, assim como Aioria. Carlo, do seu lado, sofreria a tristeza de ver os outros partir sem nada poder fazer. Vê-lo partir.

O sueco fechou os olhos abanando a cabeça discretamente. Era dia de festa, não ia começar a pensar nisso antes do tempo. Ainda faltavam quatro meses para voltar definitivamente à Suécia.

- _Afrodité_ – a voz de Carlo chamou a atenção do sueco, despertando-o dos seus pensamentos – ajude-me a levar os pratos para a cozinha.

O sueco empilhou prontamente a louça suja, levantando-se rapidamente. Pegou nos pratos juntando-se a Carlo na cozinha, deixando os restantes conversarem animadamente, de estômago completamente cheio.

Sentiu o olhar insistente do italiano sobre si, acabando por lhe dirigir um sorriso forçado. O moreno, encostado na bancada da cozinha não parecia nada convencido com o sorriso que Afrodite lhe dirigia. Tinha percebido a mudança drástica nas feições do sueco, mudança que tinha passado despercebido aos olhos dos restantes.

- O que aconteceu? – a voz do italiano era baixa, apenas audível para o sueco.

Afrodite pousou a loiça na pia calmamente, abrindo um pouco a torneira, deixando cair um pouco de agua. Suspirou longamente antes de se aproximar do moreno, abraçando a sua cintura instintivamente. Precisava sentir o calor de Carlo, os seus braços envolvendo-o e acalentando-o, fazendo-o esquecer tudo à sua volta.

O italiano permaneceu estático durante uns segundos, mas não resistiu muito tempo ao pedido mudo do amante. Afagando lentamente os cachos loiros, alisava as suas costas permanecendo calado. Esperava que o amante falasse, sem que fosse obrigado a puxar por ele.

- Pensamentos bobos… nada demais. – o loiro voltou a levantar o rosto que mantinha escondido no ombro do namorado, dando um selinho nos seus lábios – acho que estamos todos a precisar de sair desta casa.

- Sabe que _no _vai conseguir esconder isso de mim muito tempo…

Afrodite apenas manteve um sorriso enigmático, juntando os lábios aos de Carlo, dando inicio a um beijo lento e sensual. Não valia a pena deixar um clima tenso entre todos naquele dia. Mais tarde pensaria nisso. Agora, tinham uma grande luta pela frente: fazer quatro molengões de barriga cheia passear em algum lugar em Roma.

**--oOo--**

- Estou completamente exausto...

Afrodite largou a bolsa sobre a cadeira de canto, jogando-se no sofá. De olhos fechados, suspirou longamente afastando com esse gesto a farta franja loira dos olhos. Não havia muito o que fazer num dia feriado, já que todos estavam de férias, mas nunca se nega um pouco de sol.

Apenas um lugar estava aberto naquele dia: o Panteão de Roma. Único edifício da época Greco- Romana que ainda se encontra em perfeito estado de conservação. Carlo tinha conseguido captar a atenção de todos sem excepção, contando a história daquele monumento único. Construído em 27 a.C. pelo Imperador Agripa, foi usado muito tempo depois como templo Cristão.

Milhares de turistas aproximavam-se fotografando sem parar, a maioria sem saberem a verdadeira essência daquele monumento. Arrasado em 80 d.C. por um incêndio, o presente panteão foi totalmente reconstruído no reinado de Adriano, grande admirador da cultura Grega.

Dando asas ao seu cosmopolitismo, Adriano tinha cedido ao seu desejo de fundar um templo dedicado a todos os deuses, abrangendo assim a conquista dos novos povos, que adoravam as mesmas divindades mas com nominações diferentes.

Tanto Afrodite como os restantes tinham ficado impressionados com a imensidão da cúpula. Uma abertura no cimo da imensa abobada permitia um fecho de luz solar de entrar, criando um clima místico na sala.

Última morada do pintor Rafael, do arquitecto _Peruzzi_, além de Victor Emanuel II, rei de Italia; o Panteão tinha sido uma das maiores influências para os arquitectos europeus, americanos e não só, do Renascimento até ao sec XIX.

Afrodite tinha arrastado todos para lá, mas o problema não tinha sido para ir, mas sim para voltar. Conclusão: eram demasiados sem meio de transporte, sendo obrigados a seguir enlatados no ónibus que passava raramente. Além, claro, de muita e muita marcha.

Felizmente, tinha optado por dormir mais uma vez no apartamento de Carlo, bem mais perto que a sua casa. Já os outros não tinham essa sorte, sendo obrigados a seguir para mais longe.

- Vocês na Suécia não andam a pé não? Cansam com tão pouco!

Carlo jogou a chave de casa sobre a mesa, juntamente com a carteira e celular, antes de acompanhar Afrodite no sofá. Este, abrindo um olho, encarou o namorado sorrindo sarcástico. Levantou as pernas cedendo um canto do assento para que o moreno se sentasse, voltando a apoiar os pés no seu colo.

- Nós, Suecos como você diz, preferimos usar as nossas energias em outras "tarefas" que não a marcha...

Afrodite entrelaçou os dedos sobre a própria barriga, voltando a fechar os olhos, ouvindo o riso do italiano.

Um suspiro saiu dos seus lábios ao sentir o namorado livrá-lo dos sapatos, massajando os seus pés de forma lenta, com um toque de sensualidade. Ronronou, acomodando-se melhor no sofá, deixando-se levar pela carícia deliciosa.

- Além de óptimo cozinheiro, tenho um italiano óptimo em massagem...

- Em vários tipos de massagens...

Afrodite abriu instintivamente os olhos, percebendo um sorriso no canto dos lábios do moreno. Num gesto típico, acompanhou o sorriso, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- A que tipo de massagem se refere?

- Isso terá que merecer para descobrir...

Com estas palavras, preparava-se a se levantar, mas rapidamente foi impedido pelo sueco, o olhar predador. Carlo manteve-se sentado, sustentando aquelas íris azuis escurecidas pelo sentimento que ele conhecia tão bem: desejo. Observou-o engatinhar no sofá apoiando uma mão na sua coxa, aninhando o rosto no seu pescoço.

- Hum... está no bom caminho... – suspirou sentindo os dedos longos do amante subirem pelo seu rosto. Cedeu ao pedido mudo fechando os olhos e recostando-se no sofá. Afrodite teria de "trabalhar" se queria que aquilo fosse adiante.

Beijos leves, mas demorados. Carícias com os lábios eram distribuídas pelo seu pescoço, à medida que os dedos finos eram incumbidos da tarefa de o despir. Um a um os botões da sua camisa foram abertos, a sua pele morena atiçada pelos leves roçares de unhas. Permitiu-se um suspiro, levando a mão ao longo cabelo sedoso do sueco, afagando-o ou puxando-o levemente mostrando onde e como queria ser beijado.

Afrodite ronronava perto do seu ouvido, deliciado com a degustação da pele morena, o aroma já meio apagado de perfume atiçando o seu olfacto.

_Very Valentino..._ sempre achara uma óptima escolha para o italiano. Abriu lentamente a camisa, expondo o tórax definido aos seus desejos. Mordidas, lambidas, eram distribuídas pela pele do italiano, traçando um caminho invisível até ao umbigo.

Carlo deixou a cabeça pender para trás, quando o botão das suas calças foi aberto, a mão quente do sueco tocando suavemente o seu baixo-ventre.

- Este tipo de massagem? – a voz doce de Afrodite era sussurrada ao seu ouvido.

Carlo deixou escapar um suspiro longo e prazeroso pressionando a nuca do amante levemente. Um simples gesto que tanto dizia.

Sorrindo, Afrodite não cedeu logo.

- O que foi, _amore_?

Carlo abriu os olhos, encarando-o. Sabia o quanto Afrodite podia ser sensual, perigoso naquele tipo de jogo. Desde a primeira vez que tinha cedido ao desejo, em momento algum se tinha arrependido.

- Você sabe o que é...

Afrodite tomou os seus lábios num beijo intenso, repleto de desejo e sensualidade. Mas com a mesma rapidez que ofereceu o beijo, travou-o, mordiscando o lábio inferior do italiano. Sempre testando os limites, inebriando Carlo, desceu o rosto lentamente, continuando com os beijos sensuais agora no seu membro desperto.

O moreno emaranhava os dedos no cabelo sedoso do amante, gemendo baixo.

Afrodite sugava, beijava, lambia... tudo numa calma propositado. O moreno sabia que, apesar de fazer par dos seus desejos, Afrodite era quem ditava as regras. Beijava quando queria... tornava a felação mais intensa quando julgava que devia fazê-lo. Era a única forma que Carlo permitia ceder daquele jeito.

Ah, mas ele também sabia quando e como fazer o sueco gemer. Deixou um sorriso de escárnio subir aos seus lábios, quando puxando com mais força os cabelos sedosos, tinha mostrado a Afrodite que ele tomava as rédeas da acção. O tempo do loiro tinha acabado.

- _Andiamo biondo..._ (vamos loiro) – com um gesto de cabeça, indicou a Afrodite que o seguisse na direcção do quarto.

O sueco levantou-se, avançando felinamente até a porta, onde Carlo o esperava. Viu-se rapidamente abraçado por trás, o longo cabelo loiro afastado do seu pescoço e a sua pele assaltada por lambidas demoradas e mordidas um tanto fortes. As marcas ficariam bem viziveis...

Afrodite gemeu, fechando os olhos, tendo da sua vez a camisa aberta. As mãos fortes de Carlo vagueando pelo seu peito alvo. Naquela noite, Carlo seria dele e apenas dele até ao fim.

_Continua…_

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

Acabei por escrever mais dois capítulos, incentivada pelas reviews maravilhosas que recebi. Foi numa crise de inspiração que nasceram esses dois. Desde o inicio que a fic está toda planeada, portanto foi fácil dar continuação.

Não deu mesmo para fazer lemon entre Carlo e Dite… ando demasiado exausta para pensar sequer em duas palavras coerentes de seguida.

Agora esperando uma nova crise de inspiração para continuar a escrever essa fic, tendo planeado pelo menos mais uns 3 ou 4 capítulos até ao final. Não esperem que os restantes capítulos saiam rápido, pois esta fic é apenas escrita nas horas vagas das outras. Ou seja, só mesmo quando a inspiração bate com força.

Dedico esses dois últimos capítulos a todos os que me mandaram mensagens assim como reviews a incentivar. Muito obrigada mesmo e espero que apesar do tempo em que ela ficou em hiatus, continuem a gostar da fic.

Beijo a todos

A.s.


End file.
